The Ionian Summoner
by Byonko
Summary: A new summoner in the Institute of War who originally only had 1 champion and will eventually come across 3 of the strongest. In his journey through being a summoner they come across Love, adventure, and battles who no one else could handle. Rated T for now but there might be chapters later that will be M (tee hee)
1. Prologue

This is my first Fan Fiction I really hope you guys enjoy it. Hopefully if people read it I will continue to update this story. Please tell me what you think about it

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the League of Legends franchise all rights belong to Riot Games (Just if you didn't know)

Carter Tenebrarum was a new Summoner in the Institute of War, originally planned to be a new champion for the other summoners, he was repurposed when they saw his true power. His origins lay in Ionia, from a small village near where Irelia once lived before she was moved here to fight along the other champions on the Fields of Justice. Carter only had one champion to call upon none other than the woman of balance Karma. He looked to Karma as a mentor, Maternal figure, and a close friend. While in skirmishes on the Fields of Justice, Carter and Karma helped support their team. With Carter's Guidance and Karma's winds of healing from her fans and soul shields they excelled at keeping their team mates alive. This was just a summation of these 2 lives on in the Institute of War. Everything was going to change for them and very soon...

After their last match, an easy victory for them of course, Carter was walking out of the summoner Chambers when he was pulled aside by one of the head summoners. "Follow me to my office we must talk immediately." the elder said in his rough old voice. "Ok?" Carter had a face of confusion as he followed the old summoner down the hallway. They didn't talk much the only noise to be heard were the foot steps of the 2 summoners and the sound of the elder's summoners cane tapping the floor with every other step. They arrived at the office and Carter opened the large door for the Elder.

Once inside the old summoner sat down in his massive chair behind his desk. Carter was admiring the massive library. the Room was filled with bookshelves filled with books that were as tall as the ceiling. The elder cleared his throat breaking Carters trance looking at all the books. "Yes Sir?" He asked. "Carter I have a special task for you" the summoner spoke with almost a grave tone.

"You are the only summoner to have one champion to summon, unlike the others who have at least 3 even starting out. So I would like you to go and attempt to get a new champion to give you more credibility. Well one champion in that case I need you to get... the Dar...the Dar..."

"Excuse me who sir?"

"I need you to become the summoner of the... Dark Sovereign."

Fear filled the summoners eyes. This was the monster he had heard about as a child. The one who had unimaginable power and hurt a lot of people. Even hear in the Institute summoners say that no one has ever become her summoner they are either seriously injured or they never return. "But... But why?"

"You are the only one with the power to withstand her rage and the sense to reason with her and calm her and hopefully get her back onto the Fields of Justice. She is not as bad as she was made out to be she is just misunderstood, alone, and probably scared of the world outside of her palace." He explained.

"I don't know if I'm ready to even attempt such a feat. I will have to think about it before I decide."

The Elder looked at him with a sort of plea "Please"

Carter left his office thinking about what he just heard 'Why me of all people? Why couldn't he get one of the elders to become her summoner? What will Karma say?' Carter wasn't like the other summoners he treated his champions like equals. He saw them as his allies not his tools to fight with, he wished every summoner thought like he did. Carter made his way to the locker rooms to change out of his summoner robes. He hated these robes with a passion. His were too long and he occasionally would trip on them and they caused him to itch all over. He looked at himself in the mirror splashing his face with water. He was a very attractive man, well thats what Karma told him. He had blue eyes that were as blue as the oceans that surrounded Ionia. His Brown hair was parted to the right covering his fore-head. He had a strong jaw and chiseled features. His body was fit, this was because of the rigorous training he went through to become a champion and then another to become a summoner. He returned to his locker and placed his robes inside. He dressed in his normal attire. He had on a buttoned shirt and jeans with some sneakers. He waled out of the lockers and began to move towards the entrance. This is where he found Karma waiting for him, she had on her standard purble dress but her Mantle of Decorum and Fans were only summoned when needed. "Finally you are here" she said in her sweet mellow voice.

"I've got something to tell you and you probably aren't going to like it." he said in a concerned tone.

"Oh what happened?" she inquired.

"I've been assigned a mission to get another champion" he said.

"What's so bad about?"

"I have to become the summoner of a specific champion."

"Who?"

"The dar... the..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Will you hurry up, I'm sure its fine"

"I have to become the summoner of the Dark Sovereign"

Karma didn't look that concerned. She looked at him with a small smile "Oh we are going to get Syndra. She was raised by my master and she did something no one thought possible she defeated my old master."

"You aren't upset with her for that?"

"Its not entirely her fault she was locked away as a child and was called a monster by everyone in the city. She was forced to live in a remote palace with my mater who was training her to control her power. She wanted to beat him but she couldn't and so she trained everyday to become stronger and it was showing no results. Eventually my master revealed he was inhibiting Syndra's true power and that she could never become full strength. Syndra lost her inner balance and quickly killed the master in an instant. Her power quickly rushed through her and she went mad with power becoming an enemy of Ionia and earning the title of Dark Sovereign."

"Wow hearing that I actually feel sorry for her. Any ways do you think we should go and try and meet her and hopefully I could become her summoner?"

"Sure!"

"Lets head home its getting late and I'm beat" he said while yawning

They both walked down the busy streets of the city even though it was getting late the streets were still a buzz with people filing them. After several minutes of walking and moving through the crowd of people they finally arrived and their apartment complex. This building hosed most of the summoners and some of the champions that didn't want to travel back to their hometowns after being called upon. Floors 5-8 were reserved for the champions both Carter and Karma lived on floor 7 because Carter was initially a champion and she had already lived there. They we neighbors Karma living in apartment 7-C and Carter was living in apartment 7-D. They both said good nights and went into their homes. Carter went straight to bed because tomorrow he would be off to Ionia to go find Syndra and hopefully convince her to come back with him. 'Hope this trip is worth dying.' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

I really hope you liked the prologue/intro to the story. I hope to make them longer because I feel this was not long enough and didn't were a good stopping point would be please if you have any advice please comment it. Also later on if people actually read this I might ask for opinions on certain ideas and upcoming chapters. I'll be sure to try an update ASAP and sorry for any Grammatical errors!


	2. the Ionian Trek

Carter Tenebrarum was asleep in his bed. He was distressed while in his trance, his face cringed in fear and his face had a veil of sweat. He tossed and turned in his large bed. He was deep in a nightmare. In his dream he stood in the center of a massive thrown room. On the high thrown sat a dark figure the silhouette of a person. He grabbed Karma's hand as they looked at the malevolent figure. Suddenly its eyes opened, they were a bright white in contradiction to their single colored body. The eyes the only part of this person that could be truly seen, they were empty only a cold white that pierced into the on lookers. Suddenly Karma screamed in pain, she collapsed surrounding her were several dark orbs.

"Karma, NO!" He yelled

Her body faded to white and she disappeared. He yelled in rage and his body began to glow. His eyes which were once a normal blue were now a neon and shining into the darkness. A pressure built up around his feet and he launched himself towards the dark figure. He heard it laugh it was high pitched he learned he was flying straight towards some dark woman. Just before his fist could make contact with the dark figure he sprung forward in his bed feeling a cool sensation from the sweat that covered his body. He sat up for a while taking in the dark room. He looked over at the clock it was 4:30 in the morning.

He began his normal routine for the morning, he ate a larger breakfast than normal for he wasn't going into the institute today he was going on a journey. He made 4 eggs and had a large amount of bacon. To wash it all down he drank black coffee. He didn't like black coffee he was just to lazy to add anything to it. He then moved to the bathroom where he took off his pajamas (which were just his boxers) and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water letting the cold water hit him as it quickly began to heat to the temperature he wanted. He picked up the bottle of shampoo that Karma had told him to buy, he was truly clueless when it came to shopping without Karma he probably would have washed himself with just water and only eat cereal with no milk. Rinsing the soap out of his hair, he grabbed the bar of soap. He loved the way it smelled he didn't know how to describe it. 'It smells like goodness' is all his mind could put to describe it. He moved the soap over his toned body. He washed his broad shoulder, then moved the bar of soap over his wash-board abs being sure to wash each one. He followed the direction to where he was going and carefully washed his private area caressing it in his hand. It began to filled with blood and grow but he stopped himself. 'I don't have time for such a thing' he finished washing his legs and began to rinse off.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with the towel, after drying eh wrapped the towel firmly around his waist. He opens the door to find someone standing in his room. It was Karma, she was making his bed for him when she heard the door open. She turned to great her summoner when she what he had on. She turned around knowing he wanted his privacy Karma quickly left the room "Good Morning Carter. ill just wait for you out here when you are done." she said as she was out the door. Carter laughed at the sight. He changed into a regular tee shirt and put on cargo pants. "I'm decent you can come in now!" he yelled not knowing how far away Karma was from him. She peeked her head through the door just in case he was lying to pull a 'prank' on her. She entered the room "We must prepare to depart." She stated.

"Ok i'm going to pack a bag. I assume this trip should last a week or less so I'll pack as according" he said as he walked into his closet to fetch a duffle bag.

"I'm already packed and waiting for you to be prepared" She said. Carter was almost surprised, 'Karma wants to go on a trip where there might be violence' he thought he smirked as he began putting clothes into the bag. His final clothing article was his summoner robes he winced as he felt the fabric on his hands. He shoved them to the bottom of the bag and zipped it up. "Ready?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "When ever you are." she said in response.

They exited his apartment, he shut the door and locked it for safety measures. They walked down the hall to the entrance of an elevator. He looked at Karma to see how she packed. She had a small suit case just floating next to her. Laughing as the spectacle of the suit case sort of orbited around her. The elevator reached their floor and they both boarded. With in the elevator lay another on of the tenets from the building Carter couldn't recognize who it was. It was a man with black hair, a scar down his face and red eyes that glowed. the man quickly disappeared when the doors opened on the bottom floor. 'Was he a summoner? I've never seen him before' these thoughts went through his mind as him and Karma made their way out of the apartment complex. They were headed to a summoning transport station. These stations were located in most of the major cities. 1 here in the city near the Institute of War, 3 in Demacia, 2 in Noxus, 4 in Piltover, 1 in Bilgewater, and 1 in Ionia. That was the place they were headed to. the homeland of both Carter and Karma. Both of them stepped onto the crystal platform. Karma never trusted these things she grabbed Carter's hand and squeezed it as the light began to flash. They opened their eyes to find them selves in Ionia, the land of wonder. The streets were loud outside of the complex. Regaining his senses Carter looked out the door to what appeared to be a marketplace. Hundreds of people were moving with in this area. The were soon going to be just like them trying to navigate their way to the cities walls.

Once in the plaza of the city, they began to discuss the best route to get to their destination. While in their conversation Carter noticed something about Karma her Mantle of Decorum was on and floating on behind her back. he smirked at the sight

"Um, Karma you have your Mantle on."

"I know it is safe to display it here, back in the city there are those who would love to harm those who bore this great honor."

"Really who... nevermind." He just realized who she was referencing, Noxians, man did Carter hate those guys.

"Lets make our way to the Northern section of the wall the 'Destination' was seen approximately 3 miles North from there" He had to describe where they were going as that so he didn't draw the attention of anyone who was in the streets around him. They traveled the rest of their time in the city in fear that hey might accidentally say something they weren't supposed to and send the people into a panic. Once they were out of the city, Carter noticed how low the sun was in the sky. The Summoning Transport although it seemed instant it really wasn't. "We can most likely make it the 2 miles to the inn that's in the direction of the palace." he said "Agreed" was her response. Their trek was peaceful and quite, they passed by many rolling hills as they made their way to the inn they were going to stay at. After 2 miles of the beautiful scenery that was the Ionian landscape they arrived at a small inn. When they entered it was fairly empty only a few people were in the lobby. Carter turned to Karma "Go sit down Karma I'll get us a room" she nodded in agreement. She sat down in one of the chairs watching carter talk to the man behind the receptionist counter. She heard people behind her talking. They were in the room next to her, she conveniently sat in the chair right next to the open doorway. she heard them conversing.

"Do you have the charges?"

"Yes, Madame Du Couteau, They are ready to bring down the dark one right under her nose"

Karma tried to turn and see who was talking only to see a glimpse of long scarlet red hair.

Karma quickly turned to face Carter who handed her a key to the room "We are room 124, there are 2 beds so don't worry."

She arose looking behind her to try and see the 2 people talking but they were gone, concern filled her expression. They arrived at the room and Carter put his bag on the bed closest to the door. Karma watched as hers floated all the way to the other bed. "I'm going to use the bathroom" he stated opening the door and then closing it behind him. "Alright" she said but he was already in the bathroom. She didn't care she was too far into thought trying to figure out who that she heard conversing. 'What were they talking about? The Dark One? Where have I heard the name Du Couteau before? These thoughts filled her mind as she passively changed into her sleeping gown letting her hair down from the large metal ring that held it up. She had these thoughts in her mind as she drifted off to sleep. In the bathroom Carter splashed his face with water and looked at himself in the mirror. He was shocked his tattoos that had faded away when he started to live in the city began to shine. He had a lighting bolt going down over his left eye. His right arm had a trail of fire, while his left arm had a trail of water. His champion spotlight came to his mind Tenebrarum, the Master of the Key Elements. He slipped off his shirt and pants and left the bathroom. He saw Karma already asleep and mouthed "Good Night" not to wake her up. He threw his clothes on the ground next to his bed and crawled into the sheets. He closed his eyes and drifted off not reallt dreaming just a sleep.

When he awoke Karma was already up and ready to go. He slowly got up and saw the time 5:30. He sighed and went for his duffle bag pulling out the purple summoner robes. He slid them over his almost naked body and he was ready to go. "Ready?" She looked at him and said "We haven't eaten yet I don't know what you expect from me while I'm hungry" Surprised by her attitude he now knew that Karma was not a morning person. She had packed her self breakfast to go eating an assorted trail mix and a yogurt. Carter eat half a granola bar. He wasn't very hungry because he knew where they were about to go straight into. After they finished eating they both shock their head as in a way to confirm they were both ready. "We have only got 2 shots at this one to go in the other to get out understand?" she asked "Yeah I know lets just start the casting." Karma closed her eyes and slowly started to breath as did Carter when they opened their eyes both of them had focused a lot of magic energy or mana of their next spell cast. Carters tattoos were shining each their respected color while his eyes shined bright blue. Karma's eyes were bright green and her mantle lit up as well here fans were circling her. "Summoner Spell Teleport!" He called out as they both began to glow in white light. They opened their eyes and struggled to breath as they were moved somewhere where the air was thin. They had just arrived at the entrance to the palace, Syndra's Palace.

They were greeted with a not so welcoming party. The doors flew open and a floating woman like person began to move towards them. In the darkness all they could make out was the glowing white eyes. Cold and empty like the ones from his dream. It person spoke "Why have you come, answer me if you wish to live...for now!" the voice demanded.

That was Chapter 1 I really hope you guys liked it, I made sure it was longer this time so that way it was actually something you read. Later on in the story I plan on doing POV's but for right now I need get every one brought in. Also this is pre re-work Karma (for now) for those who are new to LoL and confused why she used fans or seemed old and not a 22 year old Light skinded yoga instructor. Please review I need feedback!


	3. The Queens Decent into Shadows

Paralyzed in fear, both Carter and Karma were speechless as the figure moved from out of the darkness into the light. The Dark Sovereign floated 2-3 feet up from the ground. She was drop dead gorgeous but her looks wasn't the reason all those people dropped dead. She had a perfect figure. It was only complemented by the tight out fit, a skirt that if it were any shorter would probably show almost more than it already does, and her perfect chest were basically popping out of her top. Carter not sure if he is speechless by the fear or by how beautiful she was. "Well ANSWER ME NOW!" she demanded.

Snapping out of his trance he said in the politest way he deemed possible "Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, Queen of this palace, I would be pleasured if you were to come with us and become one of the strongest champions on the Fields of Justice again" He bowed while giving this plea hoping she wouldn't kill him while he looked down.

"I will not be restrained, not ever again" She said with a look of disgust.

"You won't be restrained I promise you can you all of your power to slay countless enemies you won't be called a monster anymore they will call you a champion." This one obviously got to Syndra, her lip quivered and a single tear ran down the side of her perfect face. "I'll think about it" she said as she turned around not facing them. It sounded much weaker than before. Something happened the really confused both Karma and Carter, she put herself on the ground and ran into the palace sobbing. "Way to go" Karma said. Carter looked at her with the look of 'B*tch did you just' "We must hurry after her!" he said moving quickly into the palace, Karma not far behind him.

Syndra could run fast of for a woman who spent most her time floating. Karma began to glow as she started to cast Mantra, she used her enhanced Soul Bond to help them catch up to Syndra. After following her all the way through the palace they made what they assumed was her bedroom. She sat on her bed her face in her hands crying her eyes out. Karma moved closer to her and sat next to her, she put her hand on Syndra's shoulder and began to say "No one blames you, did you know that? You were just a little girl and they all exiled you away like some monster but I knew you weren't. You were just a little girl." Karma stopped and tears began to come down from her eyes. "I tried to tell the other Ionian elders that you weren't evil it was just because no one was giving you attention, no one cared for you. I did and when the news came that you took out that wretched elder, I wasn't upset I knew what he was doing, trying to take your power for himself. I'm not asking you to change, I only want you to use your powers to harm those who deserve it. When I say this I don't mean all the ignorant children in Ionia who called you mean names. I mean those who wish to harm others for no good reason, so will you come with us and i promise no one will take your power away not while I'm here. What do you say?" Syndra lifted her head her eyes weren't just a plain white they were normal other than the fact that they had purple colored irises. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. "Ok." Syndra said.

Carter stood their in disbelief, his jaw was dropped and he was just standing their staring at the spectacle. 'The Dark Sovereign the so called monster was just misunderstood this entire time. That and most the other summoners are Douches and probably to busy staring at a certain part of Syndra that they couldn't tell you what color her eyes were. That was easy well we better get leaving soon.' They walked out the bedroom Karma had her arm around Syndra holding her and treating her sort of like her own child. Carter walked behind them. They was aloud explosion beneath them. The floor where they stood began to crumble. Karma unable to run fell in with the caving floor. "NO!" Both Carter and Syndra screamed. Syndra who saved her self from falling by flying darted straight down after Karma. Carter fell and couldn't get up and the floating palace began to move down and at an angle too. Slowly making his way he walked out side of the palace to see they were moving down and fast too. He closed his eyes and reopened them they were now shining bright blue. He looked at about where the palace would come down at. He was a small castle like structure about 1/2 a mile away and that is where this floating one was going to crash. "Oh no" he said to him self running back into the palace. He made it to the hole where the floor had collapsed. He used the power of the wind and lowered himself down into the dark hole. It was about 20 feet deep and tears began to fall down his face as Karma had just fallen down 20 feet. When he reached the bottom he was surprised to see a severally damaged Nexus. There was a crater in the top of the Nexus, it was filled with a sort of magical cytoplasm that gave the Nexus its power. Syndra was on the ground crying holding Karma in her lap. Karma was covered in the Nexus gel. Carter rushed to Karma "Stand Back!" He said his tattoos and eyes shining brighter than ever. "The tides of the Ocean, the calm of the Breeze, and the warmth of the Hearth, I call upon your power!" His hands began to glow as he hovered them over Karma, he cast the spell Elemental Rejuvenation, on of the spells he would have used if he had become a champion. The Nexus gel disappeared but Karma's condition remained the same, she was out cold. Carter looked at the Syndra who still had tears in her eyes "Your palace is falling and their appears to be no way to stop it." he told her. "I will stop it!" she got up and put her hands on the remains of a Nexus and began to channel her power to hold up the palace. The floating castle began to slow down only to speed up again after Syndra passed out from using all her magical energy. "Crap we are moving to fast to cast teleport" he said. 'I guess I have to resort to Summoner Recall' Summoner Recall was a very power consuming spell that could move people from where they were to the Summoner pad in the Institute of War. In this case he was trying to move 3 people not just one and alos they were basically traveling across the world.

**Meanwhile in the Castle that is going to be destroyed by the on that is collapsing**

Zed sat bored on his thrown watching his students train. ' God this is so boring, what a drag this day has been nothing to fight, no matches on the Rift all I get to do is sit here.' His train of thought was interrupted by the doors opening and one of his scout running to relay him some important information. "Master the Palace of the Dark Sovereign was just attacked and it now falling." the scout told him. "Why is this important to me?" Zed asked in question. "Well the palace is headed right for us sir." the scout said while mumbling. "What!?" Zed dashed into the shadows and made his way to this falling castle. He shadow stepped his way into the Nexus chamber of the castle to find the Dark Sovereign unconscious and a summoner treating the wounds of a champion. 'Whats going on here?' he thought as he looked down to see the Noxian emblem on the ground and the remain of an explosive a big one too. Zed sent a message back through the shadow to evacuate the palace. He turned around to see the summoner stand up and began to cast a spell of some sort. The summoner yelled "Summoner Recall!" white circles began to surround the 3 people. Zed wanting information about what happened dashed for them grabbing onto Syndra right as they faded into light. He opened his eyes to find all 3 of the people unconscious on a summoner pad. 'That power he has able to move 4 people across the world and still be breathing.' Zed got up and walked out of the room to find someone to help. He saw the Institutes Hospital not to far just all the way down the hall. Zed sprinted covering the large corridor in half a second. He went up to the woman at the reception desk and said "There are 3 people on the summoner pad who need immediate attention." The woman who had a confused look about Zed's armor and why he showed up in them but then replied "Ok I'm sending help now" She picked up the phone and said "Dr. Shen you are needed on the summoner platform and bring 3 genies please." Zed dashed away at the sound of Shen's name. Not wanting to start a fight he walked through a shadow back to what was hopefully still intact his palace. He saw the remains of 2 destroyed building. "Master we will begin reconstruction of the palace ASAP. It will be a quick process only taking 2 years." He winced at the number. thankfully Zed has an apartment in the Institute's city. He walked through the shadow behind a tree and found himself in his apartment. Nothing has changed since he left. He walked to the bathroom and began to strip down. He turned on the water and sat there and let the cold water hit him. 'What happened in that palace? Why was there a summoner and a champion there? Was Syndra harmed?' The last question broke his chain of thought confused why he cared about the well being of others. He turned off the shower and stepped out. He dried off and exited the bathroom. He walked around his room with nothing on making his way to his bed. He layed in his bed letting thoughts fill his mind as he looked up at the ceiling. 'Why do I care so much' His eyes closed and he drifted to sleep. Completely in the nude Zed laid onto of the sheets and comforter, he was sound asleep.

That was chapter 2 I really hoped everyone liked it!. I Know I didnt go into detail about what Zed looked like, Don't worry he is definitely a lady killer (with looks, not really a woman kill you sick bastards) Any ways what will happen Carter losing a great Champion for 2 new ones. Thats all the hints im giving for the next chapter. God I hope suspense kills people.


	4. Lovers Quarrel

Ok I uploaded 2 times today because yesterday I was slack ill admit it but I was playing LoL so it doesn't matter it was totally worth it hope you enjoys today's second chapter!

Syndra opened her eyes, She winced at the bright light of the sun that was shining through the window. She sat up in the bed she was lying in, to see she was in a hospital room. 'How in the hell did I get her?' She turned when she heard a noise at the door. Dr. Shen walked in "So Syndra how are we feeling today?" He asked of her while he was looking down at some papers on his clipboard. "Fine I guess, how long have I been asleep?" she asked rubbing her head. "You have been out for about 2 days." he said this time looking at Syndra. "2 days! Oh lord what am I going to do? Wait where is Karma and that Summoner too?." Shen sighed at this he didn't want to tell her the news. "Carter is in the waiting room in constant suspense and Karma is in the E.R. being examined that Nexus Gel could have really messed her up we are trying to see if she will pull through." Syndra began to cry as she heard this. Her first friend is potentially going to die and they haven't known each other for mare than a day. Shen patted her on the back and told her it was ok. "Oh yeah that reminds me, here is a note from that summoner, Carter was it, any way he has already made arrangements of where you will be staying while in the city. Inside the envelope was an address, a room number, a key. "Thank you" she said under her breath. "Well I better get going." She said "Alright, but if you feel any discomfort just call us and we will look at it for you." Shen walked out the door. Syndra got out of the bed but didn't prepare herself for what happened next.

She fell face first onto the floor. "Owch!" she said. Shen popped his head back in the doorway "Oh yeah you can't levitate or really use any magic right now your body is rejecting you from using it when you released it all in your palace. These side effect should go away within in a week. I'm also 99% your powers should still work when you are summoned onto the Fields of Justice." Shen disappeared again. "Great" she said rubbing her head. Syndra walked out of the room and began to make her way to the exit of the building.

She walked out onto a busy street and it was filled with people. Confused and a little intimidated she ran to a near by man and asked " Excuse me sir do you know where this building is?" showing him the address. "Yeah sweetheart its right over there." he pointed to a building right down the street. "Thank you" she said in response. She quickly walked away from that man startled by the name he called her 'Sweetheart? Why did he call me that?' her mind stopped asking questions when she saw her reflection. She was still wearing her normal mage armor. Feeling exposed she bolted for the apartment complex. She made it into the lobby, panting due to her being out of breath. After returning her breathing to normal she walked up to the receptionist and asked "How do you get to the 8th floor?" "The elevator is right over there." the woman said pointing to a metal door way. "Thank you" Syndra said as she walked towards the elevator. She was only being so polite or well just not treating them like trash because she had no power to hold against them. She hated this feeling so much, the feeling of being weak. She called the elevator down. The metal doors opened and Syndra walked in pressing the button that had the number"8" on it.

Arriving on the 8th floor, the elevator opened and Syndra stepped out. She looked down at the note and up at the doors trying to find the proper number. In this process she ran into someone. It was a man and he was muscular too because when Syndra ran into him she ran into something hard. She looked up to see what she had run into. It was a very attractive man, He had jet black hair, a scar down his face and strong features. Syndra began to feel flustered and her cheeks turned pink contradicting her purple eyes. "So...Sorry" She struggled to say 'Why am I acting this way? Is this man casting some spell on me? What witchcraft is this?' These thoughts went through her mind as he replied "No Problem" His voice made her insides melt it was deep and soothing similar to the night. He walked past her, she unintentionally stared at him as he walked all the way to the elevator. He turned around in the elevator and saw Syndra staring at her. Syndra's cheeks now were a bright red and she rushed to the apartment that was deemed hers. She sat against the door breathing heavily. 'What's wrong with me?' she wondered. She stood up and looked around her apartment. It was no where near as big as the castle she used to live in but who was she to complain. She saw her crown was lying on her bed, as well as another not this one with money in it. It read "Syndra, please use this money to buy yourself some normal clothes if you need help please talk to Ahri in the apartment next to yours. Just be careful around her she likes to play match maker so she is going to try and ask you a lot of questions about yourself. Your summoner Carter" 'This was nice of him. I thought all summoners were supposed to treat their champions like trash?' She shook her self from her thoughts and looked what time it was. It was 2:00 pm and her stomach growled. 'Oh yeah I haven't eaten in 2 days.' She remembered passing a cafe while in the Institute of War. She rushed out of her apartment and towards the elevator hunger was a lot more important than what outfit she was wearing.

At the cafe of the Institute of War, Syndra took a bowl of Ramen noodles something simple and quick to eat. She sat herself down at a table and began to eat. There were only a few other people in the Cafe, some where in purple robes while others were in full sets of armor. There was even a giant green blob over at the corner table. Syndra looked at all the people in wonder ' Are all these people champions? Which ones are summoners? Oh how well can they fight?' She snapped out of her thoughts when she ran out of Ramen. She placed the bowl in the dish return and headed towards the exit of the cafe. She saw a door that was titled "Howling Abyss Summoning Room" she stepped in like any other curious white person would do. She found 2 platforms, a blue one and a purple one. the purple one was sealed off or in use. Syndra stepped onto the Blue platform and was surrounded in light. She found her self on a Frigid battlefield, she shivered as the cold wind hit her exposed skin. the shopkeeper yelled to her "Hey beautiful, use these!" He threw her blue ring and 2 red potions. She slid the ring on her finger and felt more power rush through her body. She looked down a realized she was already off the ground. She squealed with joy.

**On the purple side of the map**

Zed was training himself. He summoned 5 shadows of himself and began to fight each one. He beat each shadow 1 by 1 untill one was left he was going to lay the finishing blow when a loud voice said "The match has begun! Minions have spawned!" The shadow disappeared 'That's impossible no one should have come in here I scheduled time for training, i should be the only one in here!' He thought this as he sprinted towards his outer tower. From there he saw a woman swimming through the air floating her back. She said "Immense power is Fun!" as she did a flip returning her self up right. 'Oh sh*t its her' Syndra lay on the other side of the battlefield apposing Zed this woman made Zed feel funny on the inside a feeling he has long since forgot since his exile. While just standing there Syndra noticed him she yelled "Are you ready for our duel? I won't lose to an insolent fool like you!" The announcer then stated "First Blood wins the match!" They both moved forward with the minion wave. Syndra tried to hit Zed with her dark spheres. Gravity warped around him and dark spheres came crushing down. Zed dodged all of them he threw 2 shurikens her direction. She dodged the first one and the second one cut her side. She let out a blood curling scream and coughed up blood. "Holy Shit those things hurt" She said to herself. She popped open one of the pits and drank it. The wound began to heal. She now aware of how to move began to dodge the shuriken as well as he dodged her Dark Spheres. They both hit level 6 'Whats this large amount of power I feel' she thought as she saw zed rushing towards her. She grunted as she hit him with hundreds of dark spheres. He still disapeared only to reappear behind her putting a red mark in her chest. Her sides were slashed by the 2 shadows beside her and 6 shurikens went into her "This is where you lose" he whispered into her ear. "I Refuse to LOS...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syndra let out a scream louder than before, the Death Mark in her chest collapsed devastating her health bar. She fell to her knees and then onto her face. losing conciseness she saw the man who had beat her. He had red and black armor and red eyes that shined through his mask. She blacked out only to be open her eyes on the blue summoner pad. 'That lucky bastard' She thought to her self. She set her sights on beating this man no matter what. She walked out of the Summoner Room and was headed back to her apartment, she had to meet this Ahri girl because she needed new clothes and also her current ones are torn with blood stains.

OH God That was my second chapter for today, I hope people enjoy it and as well I wont be able to upload Friday or Saturday going to a Wedding! Can't wait maybe this will give me more Ideas for Syndra and Zed (Geehee)


	5. Karma's Renewal

Hey guys thank you so much for reading my fan fiction and I would like to thank **LightRayPearlshipper **for giving me some constructive criticism and helping me improve my writing I hope you all enjoy the this chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends all rights belong to Riot Games.**

* * *

**With Carter at the Hospital**

Sitting alone in a hospital room Carter sat in one of the many seats. He was fast asleep, this was due to him being her for the past 8 hours waiting to see if Karma was okay. His slumber was interrupted when he heard the sound of the 2 doors open and Dr. Shen and Kennen M.D. walk through.

"Oh Mr. Carter sorry to wake you but we have some news for you" Shen said taking off his gloves

"Oh God is she okay Doctor?" Carter asked as tears began to form in his of losing his closest friend entered his mid.

"Mr. Carter, its good news and strange news at that" Carter looked down at the little voice it was the Yordle who with his own medical degree.

"Can...can I see her?" Carter asked hope in his eyes no longer tears. His nose sniffled sucking up the snot that probably would have come out with the tears.

"Alright follow us, but be warned that Nexus Gel did some pretty weird stuff to Karma." Shen said looking down at the paper work in his hands.

"Like, what?" Carter inquired thoughts of Karma with 3 arms popped into his mind. He cringed at the thoughts.

"Have a look for yourself." Kennen said as he opened the door of Karma's hospital room. Carter saw a woman lying in the bed, His eyes widened taking the whole site of the Woman. She appeared as young as he was and was beyond beautiful, her hair was much shorter than the Karma he once knew and her caramel colored skin was flawless. She opened her eyes to reveal a green a beautiful as 2 perfect emeralds

"Car...Carter, Is that you?" She said rubbing her eyes because she had just woken up. "Where am I? What happened?" Her voice even sounded different than it had before she had got hurt.

"Well Karma I don't know how to make this any simpler for the both of you but your body absorbed and accepted the Nexus Gel and reset you biological by about 20 or so years." Shen said looking up from his papers.

"So...How old am I now?" Karma asked with a look of confusion.

"Well with what you were before and the blood test we ran we put you at around 22 years old."

'22 years old that's a year younger than I am.' Carter thought while still in shock of seeing the new Karma. "Hey Doctor is she fit to return home or is does she need to stay in the hospital?" Carter asked breaking his stare.

"She can return to her home but I need you to keep a close eye on her just in case something goes wrong and she is needed back at the hospital. With that said Karma you are free to go home and enjoy the rest of your day." Shen said opening the room door as if he knew what her response was.

"Alright, I need to get home any ways Carter lets go." She stood up revealing her figure had changed dramatically as well. Her breast were 2-3 sizes larger, her stomach revealed to be flat and, her hips completed her hourglass figure. "Well look at that." She said looking at her self in the mirror. The simple white tee and suspiciously short shorts brought out her clung to her curves and brought out her figure.

Carter turned around facing away from Karma, his checks were bright red and he was pinching his nose as if holding in a nose bleed. He took a deep breath calmed himself and turned and said "Alright lets go home."

They walked out of the hospital room and Karma grabbed Carter's hand as they made their way to the exit. Carter's cheeks began to turn pink and he turned his hed so Karma wouldn't notice. 'Why am I acting like this, Karma has been a good friend of mine for many years but now seeing her like this she looks so good and wait did I just think that Karma looks good? Why am I seeing her in this way?' these thought ran through his mind their entire way home. They parted ways at their door and Carter quickly ran into his shutting the door.

He walked over to the kitchen and started drinking a glass of water. Once he finished he put the glass down and went to sit on his couch. While sitting their he heard a faint "Oh man!" come from Karma's apartment. Not too long after that Karma was knocking at the door wearing the outfit she had on when she left the hospital.

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"None of my old clothes fit. My bust is too large for the top half and they don't suit the rest of my body by being to big. Please go shopping with me." She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh... Alright I guess" He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Great let me go get my wallet" She ran back to her apartment but before she made it in Carter noticed a tattoo going down her left leg it was a lighter green than her eyes were. She returned from her apartment looking the door with a fan shaped key. They headed to the elevator when Karma grabbed Carter's hand again.

In the elevator they both were riding down holding hands. Karma looked up at Carter who was looking up and away trying to hide his blush from her. 'Oh he is so cute look at him blushing like that. Wait blushing why is he blushing?' Then it hit Karma her eyes widened and her face cheeks began to show a faint color of pink. 'Now that I think about it Carter is quite attractive himself both on the outside and his personality, what if he is having feeling for me now that we are...' the bell rang and they both exited the elevator. They passed Syndra who was carrying a large quantity of bags and was talking with Ahri, a drop dead gorgeous neko woman who could take any mans heart. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice Carter or the younger Karma. They entered the elevator and began their way to their floor.

Karma and Carter exited the building and headed to the Shopping complex that was about a block down the street from the apartment. It contained every store that could be found all over Runeterra, from Demacia to Piltover what ever is on the rage there it was here. Karma knew exactly where she was going and quickly found the first store. Battle Armor and More® 'Such an original name.' Carter thought to himself

Karma sat him at the entrance of the changing rooms. "You are to stay here and tell me which one you thinks works the best. Okay?" She told to Carter.

"Alright." Carter said taking a seat.

Karma modeled a few pieces of armor but none of them felt right to either of them. Then on this last one she stepped out of the changing room. Her tattoo was glowing as if reacting to the article of clothing she was wearing new ones began to appear on her hands and her eyes lit up bright green. She wore something similar to a dress, it was mainly purple with silver plating wrapped around the center of her body (below her chest and above her waist) The lower half wasn't all together there was a gap where her left leg was left exposed and her tattoo was visible. Carter who had a slight brush "I think that's the one" He said moving his eyes over her body taking in how amazing she looked. The dress like armor fit her curves and contours so well like it was made for her.

"You think so, because I do too." She said as she walked up to the counter and purchased it. The summoner behind the counter checked her out and asked.

"Would you like me to store you new battle gear in your Champion Locker, I will put you back into the clothes you walked in with."

"Alright, sure that would be great!" She replied

A bright light encircled Karma and she was back into the white tee and booty shorts. She grabbed Carter's hands and said "Come on lets go!" Trying to hurry him out of the store. He Blushed as he got up and followed with no question.

They went through several stores and Karma modeled many outfits. Some of them were almost too much for Carter to handle and had to look away because he didn't want her to see his cheeks which were bright red. Then Karma pulled him to their "final" store, it was the underwear store.

"Want to help me find my new bra size?" she asked with a devilish smile teasing him. 2 thoughts went through his mind when she said this 1.) Karma in just her underwear and 2.) As she spoke Karma didn't have a bra on. Turned the other direction, and said "You shop for that by yourself and I'll get us some lunch!" he said trying to quickly get away because his face was going 50 shades of red.

* * *

**Back With Syndra**

"Ahri I don't think you understand I'm pretty sure I'm going to kill someone if I don't beat that man I fought on the Howling Abyss yesterday." Syndra said sitting on the couch with Ahri

"Well first of all please remind who he was again when you described him before I got distracted a shirtless dude walked past a sign for a thong sale and I was lost in my 2 favorite things."

With a look of disgust and concern for her new found friend "He had like red and black armor, he fought with shadows and blades and had glowing red eyes."

"Oh, that's Zed no one ever beats Zed i 1. Even I have lost to him with my womanly charm and infinite sex appeal, in the end he ended up winning by throwing 1 too many shurikens at me." Ahri said, then she thought about who she was talking about "Wait Zed is extremely sexy, I have only seen his face once but Oh Man! he could take me any day of the week."

Syndra still with a look of many emotions like confusion, disgust, and concern said "Any ways he is still going to lose to me no hands down. Also where does this Zed live any way does he live in this building?"

"Actually he lives on this floor, that's how I saw him without his mask or a shirt, he must have been returning to his apartment from training in the water and my eyes made contact with his body...lets just say he was the not the only one was wet."

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop with that you are scaring me." Syndra said trying to remove the image of Ahri that was in her mind.

"Sorry force of habit, well we could go introduce our selves to him. I heard he has to live hear and not his palace since it got destroyed."

"OH Shit! I'm the one held responsible for that although he is my enemy on the battlefield I should apologize before any more conflicts occur between us."

They headed out of Ahri's apartment and down the hall. "This is the one." Ahri said

Syndra got ready to knock but when her hand made contact with the door it kind of just opened.

"I guess he forgot to close it!" Ahri said beginning to stroll in

"Wait is this Okay to do this?" Syndra asked pulling Ahri

"Its fine." Ahri pulled Syndra with a greater force than Syndra and they made their way into the apartment. They looked around all seemed normal except for the blades they were hung on the wall and the suit of armor that lay on the floor. "Cool" Ahri said picking up the armor and examining it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow move. Ahri quickly ran out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

She ran down the hallway with this on her mind 'Crap I just left Syndra. Welp she is dead for real, I need to forget her, Who is Syndra?' She slammed her apartment door and hid in her closet holding a plushie fox.

Meanwhile Syndra was looking at the blades reading the inscription on them when she heard the door slam. She ran to see what was afoot but found her self locked in. A figure appeared behind her and a blade was against her throat 'Oh shit, Ahri if I live I'm so killing you'

"What are you doing here." the voice asked her.

Before she could respond she slipped on water and fell back into the man about to cut her knocking them both down. She saw how they landed Syndra was on top of the man "I'm so sor..." before she could finish her apology she saw what she landed on. It was a very sexy man with only a towel around his waist. He has a scar across his face, this only making him look sexier than with out one. He had messy jet black hair that was dripping in water. His eyes were a beautiful red like rubies and he had strong jaw. His body only complemented his extremely handsome face. He had strong and toned muscles. His biceps were flexed and visible, his pecks were hard and defined, and his wash board abs made Syndra squeak when she saw one her hands on them.

Syndra shut her eyes, rolled off the man, and turned around. Her face was almost as red as his eyes were. "Please don't kill me" she successfully mumbled. She hated this feeling not only was she embarrassed but she was attracted and powerless unable to use any of her spells in this situation.

Zed quickly put on some boxers and shorts and helped Syndra up and said "I'm not going to kill you but don't go barging into others homes unannounced especially while they are in the shower."

"I'm truly sorry, Ahri and I were curious and wanted to meet you and I came over to apologize" Syndra said this looking at the ground because if she looked up she knew something would drive to look all over his wonderful body. "Oh and I am Syndra by the way the one whose palace destroyed your temple and I would like to apologize for that."

"Its not your fault." Syndra looked at him with a surprised look "The Noxians sabotaged your home and thats what caused it to fall, so don't feel bad" Syndra was blushing but not as red as before only a slight pink. "I am Zed if you didn't know" he stated.

Syndra went from being timid to straight crazy in .1 seconds "Oh you are the Master of Shadows, I will have my revenge for our match yesterday I promise you this. I will beat you." then back to calm "Well see you around." She began to walk away, during this time Zed began to admire her body with closer detail then what he got from their match. Her figure was perfect, she had a hourglass curve, a nice large rack, and beautiful behind that swayed as she walked this was all complemented by the tight tank top she was wearing and purple booty shorts. Zed blushed and was in a gaze as she left the apartment and didn't snap out of it until she had left the room. ' What am I doing fantasizing about such a hot young beautiful woman. No I need to focus and get ready to sleep, tomorrow is 4:30 training'

Zed crawled into his bed and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep to have a familiar white haired mage appear in his dreams.

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know I forgot to upload on Sunday I was playing League and note to anyone who wants to play ranked never solo queue while you main support 97.3% of the time you ADC will be a toxic asshole who treats you like a slave and then feeds uncontrollably. Words of wisdom use them wisely.


	6. Good Night!

Ugh I forgot to upload on Tuesday (Crap) ugh sorry LoL is just so to play and then I went watch Anime and then it hit me at like 12 that I didnt write this chapter and was like well damn so here it is completely late Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends! All rights go to Riot Games**

* * *

**At the Institute of War**

Syndra and Carter walked down the hallway headed to their appropriate platforms, they prepared for battle, to be more specific Syndra's first official battle. Carter walked with a normal look on his face as if this were apart of his daily routine, but Syndra she walked down the hall like she owned it. Her face had the utmost confidence in her expression. She walked with her hips swaying and her hair flowing behind her, she had dressed herself up for the occasion. She had on a tube top dress that hugged her curves perfectly and was a little bit shorter than finger tipped length, she had on 3 inch heels that Ahri had taught her how to walk in. Every male who was in that hallways jaws dropped, all eyes were on Syndra. They arrived at 2 sets of doors, one set on the right and other on the left.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, lets hurry I want to win quickly." she responded not looking at him but the door.

"Alright than good luck, I'll guide you from in there." he said begging to open to summoner door

She smirked as she walked into her door "I don't need luck." she said closing the door behind her.

Carter turned around and looked at the closed door with a "Oh Really Bitch" kind of look.

He gave a slight laugh and walked into the summoner room. He approached a small circle of 4 summoners and joined them prepping for the upcoming battle. 'You better not lose, Cocky Bi...'

"Carter get ready the match starts in 2 minutes." the summoner stated

"Understood!" Carter said as he lifted up a small orb with the image of Summoner's Rift on it.

**In the Champion Summoning Room**

Syndra walked up the 2 little steps to an platform that shined blue and consisted of 5 white circles. 4 of which we occupied by Syndra's other teammates. They all turned their heads to see their 5th ally walking towards her spot, every male member of her team immediately got a nose bleed and dropped their jaws at the sight of Syndra. The Jungler (Jarvan IV) was trying to support himself after the heavy blood loss on their Top Laner (Garen) who only had a slight nose bleed. He must not stare at her in fear of what Katarina might do to him. Ezreal was KO'd by how hot Syndra looked and Leona was trying to shack him to wake him up. Syndra sighed with annoyance, Ahri warned her this might happened and while she was just standing their they were all enveloped in light. They appeared on the Blue Spawn Pad of Summoner's Rift. Syndra took her small blue ring and her 2 red bottles and floated to lane. Her battle armor was just as exposing as the clothes she had on and she rolled her eyes as she noticed Ezreal run straight into the Nexus turret because he was staring at her.

'Thank goodness I am finally alone in this lane, my teammates are idiots!' She thought. "You aren't really alone a voice sounded in her head."

"Carter?" She asked under her breath.

"Yep, Ill be watching over you during this match and have the shopkeeper give you certain items when you go back and when you have enough gold. Also I will warn you of incoming attackers so be prepared." Carter stated in her mind

"**Minions have spawned!**" A loud voice boomed

"Here we go!" he said sounding a little excited.

Syndra walked behind the first minion following it to where it meets the enemy minions. This is when she saw her opponent, it was a woman who appeared to be dressed as a ninja. Her outfit was green and only had 2 straps to cover her breast.

"Oh goody I get to slay the **Monster **of Ionia" The ninja sayed her her hands on her hips

'Don't let her words get to you, she is just ignorant, a drone of the Ionia Special Forces.' Carter said in her mind

"Who is it I get the honor of slaughtering in this fine match" Syndra said with a wicked smile.

"Guess it does justice for you to know the one who is going to beat you, I am Akali, the Fist of Shadows. I am the greates..." Akali was interrupted by a dark sphere smashing into her face.

"Oh my lord, shut the hell up and just DIE!" Syndra said throwing several auto attack spheres at her. Akali flashed away for her safety and knew things would change when she unlocked her final spell. Syndra laughed at the fleeing enemy, and proceeded to kill the near by minions. Her abuse of Akali until Syndra felt power rush threw her body 'Unleashed Power is ready to be used" Carter told her.

"Yes finally the coward will be slain once I hit her with this." Syndra said raising her hand into the air.

"Who said I was a coward?" A voice said from behind her. Syndra with quick reactions placed a ball at her feet and shot it straight towards Akali hitting her in the gut, this stunned her for a second as Syndra made her way to the brush to escape. Akali quickly dashed kicking Syndra in the back, she was marked with a Mark of the Assassin and was sliced by Akali's kamas. Syndra flashed into the brush and fell to the ground, she was now running towards the top lane. She made her way into one of the side brushes and put her hand over her mouth when she began to cough. Now recalling she looked at her hand to see blood. Akali now mad she lost her pray returned to the mid lane.

"That was close." Syndra said as her wounds healed almost immediately and she picked up a really large rod and sheathed it on her back.

"Be careful Akali is the most aggressive mid lane after getting her ultimate skill Shadow Dance" Carter said as she made it to the mid lane

"A little warning next time would be useful!" She said with an attitude towards Carter

"Opps! Did I not tell you I never lose mid?" Akali said over hearing Syndra's last comment.

Now on the defensive Syndra threw spheres well from behind her minions and would hit Akali only unitll Akali realized her health bar she began to fall back. Syndra saw this as an advantage and ran after her 'Syndra don't there is someone com...'

"Hush Fool! Take this your wretched bitch" Syndra said as she sent seven dark spheres straight for Akali

**An enemy has been slain!**

"Yeah!" Syndra said breathing heavily she used all of her mana to kill the stupid ninja woman. Now slowly making her way to the tower not noticing the person watching her from the brush she was unaware of the fate that lay ahead for her. A man with a blue ninja suit dashed out the bush and sliced Syndra with his blades. Barely alive Syndra did some Pro Jukes and alluded the ignorant fool and made it safely in front of Baron Nashor.

* * *

**On the enemy team**

"God Damn it Shen how did you lose her!" Akali yelled while waiting to respawn

"I don't know she just got away." Shen said while he was clearing wraiths

"Ugh, you need more training." She said to Shen "Ugh, I hate to say this but we need you their is a kill near Baron go finish her" she said to her Top Laner

He quickly ran from top and headed towards Baron. Garen too notice the adversary that had just left him proceeded to spin in circles around the minions yelling "DEMACIA!"

He saw the woman sitting in the river drinking from a red bottle, she was admiring the large creature that was Baron. He saw the long white hair and the large crown on her head and a pain appeared in his chest as he approached her. He let out a faint sigh and it was loud enough for her to hear. she turned her head to see a man running towards her with bright red eyes. He saw her mouth the word "Shit!" she got up on her feet her arm holding her side and threw small auto attack spheres towards Zed knowing it wouldn't stop him but she wanted to put up a fight. He disappeared into the shadows and appeared behind her. The Death Mark was placed in her chest and he began to walk back to the top lane not wanting to look back at the assured kill. "Lucky Bastard" she said before the mark in her chest collapsed and she fell to the ground dissolving into white light. He had a smirk under his mask, he chuckled at her comment.

**An enemy has been slain!**

The match went well for the blue team, Syndra stomped the only opponent in the world that was cockier than her and Ezreal was going 13/3 before the game ended in a surrender. The only one on the purple team to have kills was none other than Zed. The Purple Nexus exploded and the champions reappeared in their respective rooms. Syndra was back in her small dress and heels and she walked out of the room frustrated and how Zed was the only who could kill her. Carter was in the locker room changing out of the robes he so loathed. Syndra didn't want to wait and began to walk out by herself. She passed the purple side doors, she was stopped when a voice signaled her.

"Hey Syndra mind if I walk home with you?" Zed asked Zed wasn't wearing his armor or mask but a black muscle shirt and and of jet black pants. The shirt really showed off his toned body just as Syndra's dress showed off her curves.

"Alright, fine but don't you dare breath a word about this match those kills were unfair." Syndra said her arms crossed as if she was upset.

He let out a small chuckle "You think I wanted to have to kill you" He said looking down at the ground

This caught Syndra way off guard her eyes widened and her face began to fill with blush. Her mouth was open but she couldn't say anything.

"Akali is crazy as hell and I don't want her to send the Ionian army after me...again" Zed said to break the silence

Syndra laughed and the comment but her blush still remained, but she wasn't the only one blushing Zed as well. 'Why do I feel this way towards this woman? We were both exiled and I feel like we have shared similar pains. She feels like someone I want to listen to I want to know her pains? Why are these thoughts in my head?' Zed was thinking as they walked the rest of the way in silent. They arrived at the apartment complex and they walked in. Little did they know they were being watched, 2 eyes stared at them through the tree they were in. 'So Zed this Bimbo has taken your heart? What does she have that I don't ugh stupid men.' The watcher thought as they entered as she watched Syndra and Zed enter the buidling. They entered the elevator and made their way to the 8th floor. They arrived at Syndra's door

"Well Goodnight!" he said begging to turn and walk away when Syndra grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He turned and she pressed her lips against his. They were soft like silk and it shot a spark of pleasure through both of them. What felt like hours to him were just a mere seconds and when their lips separated. "What...What...was that for?" he asked her, his cheeks bright red.

"Ahri told me when a man walks you home for the night tradtion was to give him a 'Goodnight Kiss' so I thought I was just participating in the norm?"

Zed unable to respond just shock his head yes. 'I have got to tell Ahri thank you! Man that felt really good, she is so beautiful and soft feel of her lips against mine.' His body wanted more and his body said it without him thinking "Would you like to duel tomorrow, just us 1v1 on the Howling Abyss?" he said

"Yes! I am so going to win! See you then." She closed the door leaving a speechless Zed outside her door. "Wow, Zed can you walk me home next time." he turned to see Ahri her playful tone of vice he knew she was joking. He laughed as he walked down the hallway and entered his apartment. "You swine I wasn't kidding! Ugh men." Ahri said slamming her door shut in frustration

* * *

That was the end of this Chapter! OH GOD there was a Zed/Syndra moment, Ugh its so fun to write I hope you enjoyed it and Happy Harrowing or well upcoming Riot is being super slack right now


	7. Training Is Important!

Omg, I am so happy people actually read my Fanfiction and I know I am slack as hell and don't update daily with math and LoL I just forget and realize while I'm in bed at like 2:30 so this weekend Im going to get in as many chapters as I can!

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the League of Legends **(If I did not only would Syndra and Zed be lore bound together but I would also stop nerfing Irelia) **All rights go to Riot Games!**

* * *

Karma waited outside of the Head Summoner's Office, she grew bored of waiting for Carter to get their training session. This was special training session because Carter was going to be on the battlefield with Karma and possibly Syndra. She looked up from the floor when she heard the door open.

"Did you get us the time on Summoner's Rift?" Karma asked with all bets on a yes because she didn't want to sit there for another hour.

"Yes and Syndra will be joining us, she was actually excited about training." He closed the large door and was making his way down the long corridor of the Institute.

"Wait for me!" Karma said speed walking to catch up to her summoner who was almost around the corner. She finally made it to Carter who was waiting outside of the doors that lead to the summoning platform of the blue side of Summoner's Rift. He opened the door signaling her in.

"After you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh I see chivalry isn't dead." She said walking in and giving a small curtsy with her skirt. They walked up the few stairs to find Syndra already on one of the white circles

"Took you too long enough! Lets hurry up and start training!" she said as if she ran the place

"Why are you so excited to train?" Karma asked giggling at Syndra's behavior

"There is a person who I would like to beat and that's all I am going to put on the matter." Syndra mumbled trying to look away so neither of them would notice the small blush on her cheeks.

"What ever you say, Karma stand her and lets get ready to summon." Carter said walking to the white spot next to Syndra. Karma walked to the spot next to Carter, instinctively she grabbed Carter's hand and closed her eyes preparing herself to be summoned. "Carter summoning 3 champions...Summon!" he chanted as the 3 were surrounded in white light and they appeared on the summoner pad. All of their outfits had changed Syndra was put back into her tight, exposing black armor. Karma was dressed in her new armor that she had just recently purchased and Carter was put into an all white robe that had massive sleeves that didn't touch his arms and covered all the way down past his wrists. His upper body was left exposed to some extent. The front of the robe was open showing off his muscular chest and his wash-board abs. His lower body just had plain white shorts and he walked around with bare feet.

"Wow your armor is lame" Syndra said now floating on her back

"Oh really? I call upon to tides Elemental Rejuvenation!" Carters lower body disappeared into a body of water and he was just an upper body. The sleeves of his robes now had their own small ocean and the texture appeared to have waves move through it.

"Wow! That's amazing." Karma said in wonder as she poked what was once his legs. He giggled and grabbed her hand.

"Stop that tickles." Carter said as he let go of Karma's hand. "Lets get moving we need to get all of our spells so that way we can actually improve our skills permanently." They all nodded in agreement and each headed for 1 of the 3 lanes to maximize the experience from killing minions.

Carter about to head down the mid lane was cut off by Syndra. "Hey that's where I was go..." he stopped Syndra turnedaround giving the ultimate look of death. A look that said "Mine!"

"Alright fine, have the mid lane." Carter said as moved in fear towards the top lane 'Crazy witch.' He thought as he passed the final top tower. The 3 farmed the enemy creeps uncontested and began to rise through their levels quickly. Even though they thought they were alone, the 3 different sets of eyes watching them said other wise.

Carter unlocked his final skill and began floating towards mid this time his lower half was similar to a torando that had mini lightning strikes strike the ground he moved over. His sleeves now bearing the picture of several grey clouds that would occasionally flash with light. He arrived to find Syndra and Karma waiting for him.

"So how exactly does this training work?" Syndra inquired as she was hell bent on her quest to become stronger.

"Well for you Syndra you are going to try and summon and use as many dark spheres as possible, while Karma is going to figure out her new spells."

Syndra began to meditate, her legs crossed in a sitting position. She began to take deep breaths and after a few seconds gravity all around her began to bend and 4 dark spheres appeared. She focused more and more until 5,6,9,12 where floating around her.

"Great! now throw all of them at me." Carter commanded. Karma gasped at the strange request but Syndra did as commaneded and hurled all 12 spheres straight at Carter. The spheres amde contact in rapid succession and after they all laid on the ground around him.

"Is that the best you've got?" he said not even scratched by the spell that just hit him.

"What the? There is no way that had no effect. Lets try that again!" she said picking up all 12 spheres again and then hurling them at Carter over and over. This had no effect all 5 times she attempted, after the 5th attempt Syndra picked up all 12 balls and then fell to her knees. she was out of breath and energy.

"You did great just take a break as I work with Karma." Carter said patting her on the head. He walked back over in front of Karma.

"Karma I want you too focus you energy into an actual magic spell, release your _Inner_ _Flame_!"she nodded as she release a blast of energy from her hands that flew straight into Carter.

He smiled "Great! now focus on the distance between us and make a bond between us to stop this conflict, a _focused resolve_!" Karma closed her eyes and pointed both her palms out and a tether appeared between her and Carter. After a couple of seconds the tether snapped snaring Carter where he stands

"Wow, Karma that's amazing! Now lets your mind do what it pleases, let something _inspire _you!" She clapped her hands together and a green barrier surrounded her. Carter threw a small lighting bolt to see if it was true and the bolt was stopped.

"Alright the last thing you must learn to access is Mantra, Focus all of your energy and unleash your inner _Mantra._" Karma began to focus intently but nothing happened. She tried over and over again until they were interrupted by 3 figures walking out one of the brushes.

"Halt, we are hear to battle the Dark Sovereign and reclaim we have lost in battle to this monster that brings shame to Ionia" the woman spoke as if she was king of everything.

"Well as you can see Syndra is not in the condition to fight so please wait until an official match to settle your pitty issues." Carter stated with a frustrated tone.

"Nah, a win is a win no matter how you get it!" Akali said pulling out her kamas.

"Karma get Syndra out of here. I'll handle these ignorant fools!" Carter commanded, Karma put Syndra's arm over her shoulder and the green sheild appeared around them and they ran away faster than the trio could react. "Elemental Blaze!" Carter stated snapping snapping his fingers and the trio was set a flames, Kennen panicked as his fur caught flame and he turned into a lighting bolt and ran around screaming until he crashed into the tower knocking himself unconscious

Akali sighed in disappointment and notion her fingers in some code between her and Shen. Shen dashed straight through Carter bringing all of Carter's attention straight to him. Akali quickly ran past and dashed after the woman fleeing with her prey. She caught up to Karma who was now standing between her and an easy victory.

"Get away from Syndra I won't let you through!" Karma shouted trying to make herself look big

"Oh but your summoner let me by after I left him on the floor" Akali saying this hoping Karma would fall for her bluff. I did not turn in her favor, Karma's eyes began to glow a bright green and a lot of pressure began to build up around the area where she stood. Thoughts of Carter dead filled her mind and set Karma into a rampage. With Mantra now activated Karma fired what she thought was an _Inner Flame _was now a _Soul Flare_. Akali wasn't prepared for how much energy was now flying towards her. The Spell made contact sending Akali flying back and she crashed into a wall now screaming in pain she got her self down.

A shadow like presence appeared behind her and said "Go help your summoner, I'll get rid over her for you." karma didn't even disagree, her eyes still bright green her _Inspire _was now her _Defiance _and she basically flew towards to what she thought was a defeated Carter.

Zed dashed over to the Akali who was still making her way to Syndra. He placed his blade at her throat and growled at her "You even think about laying a finger on her I will kill you! Do you understand?" Akali didn't respond but tears just fell down her face, Zed let her go and she fell to the ground. she looked up to see the man that she still had feelings for walk away, but she turned her back on him, she was scared to help him once he began his revolt. Now she had lost him and he had obviously fallen for the one she despised the most. She sat there crying as Zed reached Syndra. He picked her uo bridal style can began to carry her to the summoner platform knowing he couldn't force her recall. Syndra woke up and saw she was being carried, she looked up to see it was Zed, too tired to complain about him saving her she simply smiled and softly said "Thank you."

Karma ran out fo the brush besides mid lane to find Carter standing near a now defeated Shen. Her eyes returned to normal and she ran up with her eyes filled with tears and hugged him. Stunned and confused by her actions he came to and embraced her hug and placed his arms around her.

"Please don't leave me ever." she said sobbing into his chest

"I won't I promise." he said looking down at her with a slight smile. She looked up and returned his gaze and she did something neither of them suspect, she lifted her head up and pressed her lips against his. His eyes at first wide fluttered shut as he accepted the kiss just as he had accepted the hug. There lips separated and Carter, now blushing, grabbed her hand and said "Come on lets go home." They recalled together holding hands and made it back to where Zed and Syndra were, Syndra now on Zed's back smiled at her summoner and one of her friends.

"When did you get here? You know what never mind. Summoner Return!" The white light enveloped the 4 and they returned to the Summoner Room. They were back to their normal clothes, and Carter and Karma began to walk out when they noticed Syndra.

"Are you okay?" Karma asked the woman who looked beyond exhausted.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired" she said in a very hushed voice like she was going to pass out there.

"I'll take you home." Zed offered as he keeled down offering her his back to be carried on.

"Just this once will I allow you to carry me home, I will beat you..." She said as she basically fell onto his back.

"Goodnight Syndra" Karma and Carter said as they left the room and quickly made it out of the building. Zed carried the now pitiful looking Syndra out of the room and made his was to the exit. She had on gym shorts and a large tee because when she had walked in the Institute this morning she didn't have any plans. Zed had on a plain Grey hoodie with the faded design of what appeared to be one of the many clothing lines from Sivir's store, to go with his hoodie he had on some sweatpants because he had been training all night and was planning to sleep all day. He only accidentally discovered their match on his way to eat his breakfast/lunch/dinner meal because he had woken up at 4 p.m. They made it outside and the cold wind made Syndra shake as it hit her exposed legs. She was comforted by the warmth of Zed's back the she was trying to press more of her self against to keep warm.

They arrived at the apartment complex and rode the elevator to the 8th floor. Zed exited the elevator with the basically asleep Syndra on his back. They arrived at her door and he said "Alright, where is your key so I can get you to bed?" She hesitated before responding

"Shit" she whispered "Its in my wallet back at the Institute." She hither head softly against his shoulder as if she were trying to smack her head against a wall.

Zed exhaled and made his way towards his apartment and opened the door and walked in. He shu the door and locked it behind himself and made it way to his bedroom and put Syndra in his bed. She crawled under the covers got comfy. Zed went into the bathroom and changed into acceptable pajamas. This time he had basketball shorts on istead of being in just boxers or just his birthday suit. He exited the bathroom and walked over to the bed and kissed Syndra of the forehead "Goodnight" he whispered to her. he began to turn away to go make the guest bed for himself when she grabbed his wrist. Surprised he turned around to see that she was inviting him to lay with him. She couldn't find the words but her eyes said enough for Zed. He let out an exhale and crawled into the bed with Syndra. He layed on his back with some space between them when she snuggled up next to him putting her head on his chest. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so Zed wrapped his arm around her and began to drift asleep. This would be the best sleep either of tehm has gotten in a while.

* * *

Omg like I said before sorry for all the late updates, Im just slack and I can admit that and I started this chapter at 10 and now its Midnight, Im tired confused and now I am hungry so please give me feed back on what you think and I will update ASAP! Thanks and Goodnight! ;)


	8. A Shadow in the Morning

Ugh Saturday I didn't get to upload because I was on the road most of the day. I got to go meet my 2 new Chinchillas and they get to come home next weekend so I am beyond excited! Sorry about not updating but it wasn't because I was slack I just didn't have access to my computer and hope you enjoy this chapter thank you for all the Favorites, Reviews and Views themselves when I started I expected atmost 5 or 4 people to read this so thank you guys so much! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LoL franchise all rights go to Riot Games!**

* * *

**Morning in Zed's Apartment**

Zed was awoken when he felt something move near him, he looked to see Syndra trying to push her head hard against Zed's chest almost like she was trying to get comfier. Zed saw his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the forehead. 'She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. She is probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.' Zed thought as he gently, not to wake her, brushed the hair out of her face.

Zed looked at the clock across the room. It revealed that is was almost 7:15. He sucked on his teeth, he didn't to have to leave this perfect moment but if he didn't he would miss his scheduled time on the Howling Abyss. He slowly, in an attempt to not wake Syndra slid away from her and get off the bed. Her face lost its grin once her head was moved to the pillow. He blushed at the sight of her missing him and moved to the wardrobe and found his armor. He grabbed the cloth armor and stepped into the shadows. He appeared on the other side of the room fully armored and made his way to the exit. Zed began to walk down the hallway when he saw a sign on the elevator that read "Out of Order" he rolled his eyes and dashed through the shadow in the corner to reappear in the alley beside the apartment. He made his way into towards the Institute of War as Syndra awoke.

Syndra opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She sat herself up in the bed and looked around the room 'Oh yeah I'm in Zed's place.' She thought to herself. Syndra turned her body and got ready to get off the bed. She had a very confused look as she looked all around the room "Zed?"

Syndra got up and began to search the apartment, she walked into the bathroom, the living room, until she made her way to the kitchen. This is where she had found a note and it read "Sorry had to rush to the Institute of War, you are welcome to stay in my apartment until I return."

'Ugh, well I have no way to get into my house until he returns so I may as well stay here.' she thought as she put the note down. She walked over to the cabinet and opened it to see what food it had to offer. She found a box of tea bags and decided to make herself a cup. She looked under the sink and found a kettle. She began to prepare the tea and waited for it to boil. She went so sit on the sofa and wait for her tea. After a few minutes she heard the kettle squealing, the tea was ready. She removed it from atop the stove and poured a glass of tea. "Yum!" she said to herself enjoying the tea she had just made. About the same time Syndra was preparing her tea Zed had just arrived outside the summoner doors for the Howling Abyss, yet again another sign between him and what he wanted. This one read 'Closed in preparation for the Tournament of Champions!'

'Wait that's tomorrow, I should have known this was going to happen' he thought face palming his mask. He now regret getting out of his bed this morning and ruining the cuddling he found himself enjoying too much. He dashed out of the Institute of War and made it to a near by alleyway where he dashed through a shadow and came out one in his apartment. Panting due to the amount of energy it took to jump that far he didn't notice Syndra trip, he only heard her scream. He looked up to see she had fallen with a cup of tea that was now spilled all over her shirt.

"See what you did! Why do you have to appear out of no where and give people heart attacks!" She yelled from on the floor.

Zed had a smirk under his mask a gave a small chuckle 'She's cute when she is mad.' he thought but he said "I'm sorry, lets get you cleaned up."

Syndra nodded and stood up, Zed walked into the other room to change out of his armor and into a black tee and shorts. When he walked back in the room his face turned red. The tea that had spilled on the front of her shirt made it basically see through. Syndra saw his eyes directed lower on her upper body and realized this herself. She covered her chest with her arms, turned and with a bright red face as well yelled.

"You ignorant fool, stop staring at me like that!" Zed snapped out of his trance and said "Ill got get you a shirt."

'Crap! Why did I have to stare at her like that, ugh please let her forget' He looked in his drawers and grabbed the first shirt he saw. He hurried back into the other room and threw the shirt her direction.

"Ill be in the other room unitll you are done changing." he said as he made his way back into his bedroom.

"I'm decent! Why did you have to pick such an ugly color. I hate green!" Tired of going in between rooms and getting a little annoyed. "Fine just take this one!" Zed yelled taking off his shirt and throwing it at her.

Syndra removed the shirt from her face and gasped at the sight. Zed was shirtless and sexy as hell, Syndra's eyes couldn't help themselves as they moved along his toned body. She bit her bottom lip when her eyes reached his abs.

Zed smirked and responded to her action with "Who's the ignorant fool now?" Her eyes widened and her face went red, he had just caught her like she had caught him.

"Shut up! Wait this reminds me, Lets duel I still need to win!" She demanded

"We can't the Howling Abyss is closed for the tournament tomorrow." Zed informed her.

"There is a tournament, how come I wasn't told of this?" Syndra wondered

"Don't you get Teemo's News Letter?" Zed asked

Syndra opened her mouth to think and then thought back to when she destroyed Teemo in a match and called him useless trash. "Maybe that's why?" she said responding to her thoughts.

"What?" Zed asked with one of his brows raised.

"Nevermind, either way we are bound to face each other and you are so going down!" she said with all confidence.

"What every you say, dont you want to go home and shower I can smell the herbal tea coming off of you?" Zed asked

She sniffed her new green shirt and it even began to smell like tea. "Lets go." she said.

Zed opened the door and followed her out. Syndra stopped at Ahri's door with Zed behind her. "Why are we here?" Zed asked as Syndra knocked on the door.

"She has my spare key and I need it to open my door" she said when her eyes widened when she saw the situation they were in. Zed was shirtless next to her and she was wearing his shirt, the door opened as she mouth "Shit!"

"Well what do we have hear~" Ahri purred, a smile stretched across her face.

"Its nothing just give me my spare key." Syndra demanded.

"Well alright!" Ahri reached into a bowl of keys by her door and pulled out Syndra's spare. "Wait if you were locked out then where did you sta..." She looked at both of them then back to Zed stared at his body up and down for a couple seconds. "Oh you lucky bitch." she stated.

"Its not like that!" they both said in unison with their faces bright red, Syndra snatched the key and slammed the door shut in Ahri's face. A faint "Rude!" could be heard behind the door.

"Ill see you at the tournament tomorrow!" she yelled storming down the hall, but before Zed could respond she turned looked him dead in the eye and said "You will lose." She then stormed into her apartment and slammed the door. Zed sat there for a moment with wide eyes and raised eyebrows befuddled at the actions and the many emotions of women.

* * *

This chapter I felt was Sassy and its so fun to write sass. Also I am going to start another Fanfic for league so this isn't my only one, please PM or leave a review with your vote on the Pairing I should do and the next one will most definitely be M for Lemons! Please leave your votes and which ever one gets the most recommendations Ill write about!


	9. Sorry Guys

Guys sorry I haven't updated in the past 2 days but I have spent the longest time getting ready for my new pets to get home and then I watched Fairy tail and I was going to uplaod yesterday but then I watched Fairy Tail for _**4 1/2 Hours**_It wasn't unitl I looked and saw it was 11 on a school night and slapped myself for not paying attention so The chapter will be out today writing it right now! Please forgive me!


	10. The Tournament of Champions

Ok so I didn't want to upload today because I just spent like the last 2 and a hal hours watching Fairy Tail and I'm 100000000000000% done with Fairy Tail b/c Lucy lost her fight with the nasty, crazy, stupid, cheating RE HAIRED RAVEN TAIL BITCH OMFG I KILLING EVERYBODY and the to top it all OFF JELLAL LOSES BECAUSE FREAKING ULTEAR IS IGNORANT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! #too mad right now. Anyway back to LoL I only got 2 votes fro my next LoL fic the one was for ZedxSyndra and the other was for KatarinaXLux. I can still take votes since I got 2 and its tied so please pick you Favorite LoL pairing and tell me and which ever one gets voted the most Ill make into my next LoL Fan Fic!

* * *

**Inside the Institute of War**

"Karma, Why not?" Carter whined to Karma

"I'm not going to commit an act of violence for no reason!" Karma responded to her pouting summoner. Karma crossed her arms over her chest and turned not willing to give in to his demands.

"Fine, Its just that I know you can win. You are the strongest one out there. I just wish you would fight I mean the prize selection is pretty awesome this year. A luxury vacation for 2, your choice of a new armor piece forged by the strongest summoners, or just a large sum of money!" Carter still trying to coax her.

"I'm not going to fight just for some prize, I will only fght those who wish t harm others who can not defend themselves." Karma said still not looking at him

"Man, I would have loved to go on the vacation with you." Carter stated without thinking. Both of their eyes widened and Carter turned around to hide the ridiculous amount of blush he had. Karma had her mouth agape and eyes wide, she came too when she felt the heat on her face and realized she was blushing.

After there kiss on Summoner's Rift both of them just awkwardly played it off like nothing happened, too embarrassed to actually confront each other about it.

"Its okay. You don't have to participate." Carter said beginning to walk away, he was stopped when she grabbed his wrist.

I'll enter the tournament..." Karma mumbled. She loved the thought of her getting to spend time alone with Carter. He surprised her with an embrace, he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." he let go of her and turned and began to run to the summoner room to enter the stands "Good Luck!" he yelled.

Karma smiled as she turned and walked to the room filled with champions. She opened the doors to reveal a massive seating area. Every champion was sitting anxiously, not wanting to see there names pop up on the boards first.

"Hey Karma! Over here!" Syndra yelled while waving. she was signaled over to where Syndra was sitting, around her were the champions Ahri and Zed. Karma walked over and took the nearest seat to them.

"What prize do you guys want to win?" Syndra asked her eyes gleaming because she knew her answer.

"The money!" Ahri said with her mouth watering at the thought of what she could buy with it.

"Im going for the vacation." Karma said shrugging off the question

"Same her..." Zed stopped himself "I'm going for the armor" Zed mumbled. 'Why would I want that vacation, although it would be fun to just have me and Syndra alone at the beach. Wait, focus I must win that shock blade armor that summoner was working on!' Zed thought to himself

"I'm going for the armor!" Syndra said with her head in the clouds. Zed's heart felt a small pain she didn't want the vacation. Syndra pulled out pieces of paper, "Look! These are my favorites of the available armor."

The first should an image of Syndra in a plain white tee with gym shorts on and she was surrounded by dodge balls. Zed drooled at the thought of Syndra in this outfit.

The second was an image of Syndra in a bikini and she was surrounded by beach balls. Zed's nose began to bleed.

the third was an image of Syndra enveloped in fire looking similar to the demon and she was surrounded by balls of fire. Zed was startled because he imagined seeing her every day looking like that, like some kind of fire demon.

"Well good for you! I like armor #2"Ahri said 'Too bad I'm winning the money' she thought as she snickered to herself.

"Zed which one do you like?" Syndra asked shoving the paper in his face. Before he could respond the announcer stated the first round "Riven Versus Sona!"

They both stepped on to the raised platform. "This is where you lose, I need a nwe sword and no one is getting in my way!" Riven said pointing her broken sword towards Sona. Sona just rolled her eyes and had a "Sure Bitch." kind of look.

They were teleported to the Howling Abyss and the battle commenced, Riven charged straight towards Sona and something that shocked the entire crowd. Sona released a powerful cord and Riven dropped her sword and danced uncontrollably, Suddenly Sona smashed the cords on her etwahl and shoot large blasts of energy at Riven. She went down and Sona claimed victory over the Exile. The reappeared on the platform and Sona stuck her tongue out at her recently defeated foe and floated to the area where all her support friends sat. She received much praise for her win. Riven left the area speechless and headed towards the stands.

The battles went on and the supports stomped the top laners, the mid laners stomped the ad carries, the assassins crushed the mid laners, tanks beat the assassins and, ad carries beat tanks. This is how the trend of the matches went, very few broke this cycle of strength. Syndra was going to be one of them when she heard her name called to battle. She looked left to her opponent none other than Akali herself.

This time Akali looked different, her eyes looked as if they had a thirst for blood. They stared straight at Syndra and pierced her soul. Underneath her mask Akali had a crazed smile. They were teleported to the map and began their battle. Akali hid in the shadows of the brush patiently waiting for level 6, Syndra paid her no mind because Syndra loved to send minions flying. This an immense power filled Syndra and she knew what was coming. She felt the figure appear behind her. Before Akali could start he assault of blades and martial arts. Syndra grabbed both of her wrists and went face to faec with Akali and she breathed.

"I know what you want, actually who you want for that matter. You can't have him you know why?" Syndra said to the ninja. Before she could respond Syndra said "Reason number 1 you won't beat me, Reason number 2 he is my man you ignorant fool!" Syndra summoned a sphere between them and kicked straight into akali's gut. Syndra dropped to the floor and ran for her tower because she knew what would follow. Blinded by rage Akali flew and kicked Syndra in the back. Syndra fell on the floor and Akali sat on top of her.

"You lose her you...YOU MONSTER!" Akali said raising her kama and was going to bring it down on Syndra's face. Before it could make contact Akali disappeared into white light. She was shoot by Syndra's tower. This shot was no ordinary shot Syndra held the turrets fire until a few seconsd ago causing a massive bolt to come and defeat Akali.

They reappeared on the raised platform. Akali was beyond pissed she ran to tackle Syndra when she saw Zed come up the stairs and great her. Tears filled in the bat shit crazy woman's eyes and she ran out of the large room and down the corridor. Shen ready to follow when he heard his name called for battle.

He turned to see his opponent was none other than Zed. Shen's blood boiled as they teleported to the Howling Abyss. "Who do you think is going to win?" Karma asked Syndra who was watching intently.

"Zed of course!" Syndra responded staring intently at the screen 'Dare you lose when I just fought for you, I will kill you!'

Shen walked into view of Zed. Zed paid his respects to the opponent he exchanged blades with many time before and bowed. Shen laughed at him, and said "This is where you lose and balance is restored."

They dashed at each other and their blades collided, sparks flew everywhere. Neither of their hits landed and they fought tirelessly for minutes but Shen did not back down. He was going to avenge the woman he loved, even though their love was one sided, if Akali cried over this person then they must be defeated. Zed began to slow down and get cut. shen slicing threw Zed. Syndra got very dramatic over this. Tears in her eyes she bolted out of the champion room and to the spectating room.

She appeared on the bleachers that were not to far from the bridge of the Howling Abyss. She Leaned her self over the rail and yelled at the top of her lungs "Zed dare you lose to such a person, Win please!" she stopped "Win for me!" she said under her breath. Zed heard her please and turned to see Syndra cheering for him. Zed's eyes turned into those of a killer. He refused to lose, especially not in front of her. He disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind Shen. A red mark appeared on Shen's chest and Zed spun his blades slashing through Shen's sides. He threw shurikens into to gaps in Shen's armor. "Is that all? Man you are wea..." Shen collapsed to the floor and Zed claimed victory for the round. He turned to look at Syndra and waved. His blush was hidden by his mask. They next round was about to begin and Zed was sent back to the champion room.

* * *

Lordy Im slack, and the comment at the top was from Monday, that's how slack I am. Any ways I hope you enjoyed this chapter please submit a review with your vote for the next pairing for my next LoL fan fic! Good Night! (finally...)


	11. The Tournament's Conclusion

Ok so the voting for my next fanfiction is still tied. Please vote in groups of 3 or something thats not even because the pairs of people that keep voting together vote opposite of EACH OTHER AND LEAVE IT AT 2 for ZED X SYNDRA AND 2 FOR KAT X LUX come on guys get your stuff together and vote ending in something that isn't a tie. Please and enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

Zed arrived back on a raised platform in a large room that was once filled with champions was being drained quickly. Zed was greeted with an embrace from a busty, white haired mage. When she let go she went from the kind a caring hug to pouting and being upset.

"You almost lost! Don't you dare lose until its our match than of course you will be defeated no matter what." Syndra said as she put her hands on her hips .

"Alright, but what if you lose before our match can even take place?" Zed retorted. Her eyes widened "Me? Lose? HA! That won't happen!" She responded.

"Lets remember who has beaten you twice now." Zed stated as he began to walk off the platform. Syndra couldn't respond she just sat there with her mouth open trying to find the words to form a comeback. Zed turned and noticed Syndra was still standing there not moving but thinking. He shook his head and gave a small chuckle. He took her hand in his and pulled her back to her seat. Syndra was still speechless but her face filled with blush as she followed the man holding her hand. Before they could reach their seats the next match was announced. "Karma Versus Jarvan VI" Karma arose from her seat. Ahri mouthed "I'm sorry." to Karma expecting a defeat from her. Jarvan was a strong opponent to face. Karma stood on her side of the raised platform and Jarvan arrived at his. They were teleported to the Howling Abyss and the match began.

Only a couple yards away from each other Karma said "I hope we have a nice, fair, match!" she smiled at her opponent who was fully dressed in golden armor. A loud laughter bellowed from his throat. "This will be easier than killing Noxian Civilians!" Karma's eyes widened and she asked "What did you say?"

He cleared his throat and stated "Beating you will be easier than killing Noxian civilians!" this one was louder than before. Karma was set into a rage. she closed her eyes and when she reopened them her eyes and her tattoos were glowing. She fired a large blast of energy at the cocky Demacian and the blast hit weakening the Earth around him. She held her palm out from the spell she just cast and closed it into a fist releasing the energy in the Earth causing part of the bridge to collapse and Jarvan to fall through and plummet to his defeat. Karma was enveloped in white light. Everyone in the large room sat silently, eyes wide, unable to comprehend what just happened. Karma returned to her seat with Syndra and the others.

Syndra whispered in Zed's ear "If any of us lose to her, I think I am ok with that." He nodded in agreement. Several rounds went by and they were down to the final 8 champions in the tournament. These champions are: Ahri, Zed, Syndra, Katarina, Lulu, Karma, Amumu, and Fiddlesticks. The next round began and it was "Lulu versus Katarina" Katarina looked at her opponent confused how she even made it this far. They were put onto the Howling Abyss and the match began. A couple minutes in and Katarina and Lulu both unlocked their ultimate skills. Katarina shanpoo'd behind Lulu and was going to behind Death Lotus when she was turned into a small creature and Lulu grew 5 times her normal size. Unable to run Katarina screamed in terror as she witnessed a large Yordle butt coming down towards her. Lulu crushed Katarina (literally) and the match ended. Lulu skipped off the raised platform and Katarina was still shacking at what just happened to her.

The next match was announced "Syndra versus Lulu" Syndra winced at the name after watching what just happened. Upon entering the Howling Abyss Ayndra attacked cautiously not wanting to aggravate the little demon. Syndra felt her ultimate skill come to her disposal. She looked around for the little sorceress but she was no where to be found. A large shadow was cast over Syndra and she froze and turned to see a giant Lulu. Expecting to die she closed her eyes when Lulu said "Can i have your purple?" pointing at Syndra's crown.

"What?" Syndra responded, she was confused why she was still alive.

"Here if you give me the purple I'll surrender!" Lulu offered

Syndra took off her crown and handed it over to the large yordle.

Lulu shrank to normal size and yelled "I give up!" and the match ended. Syndra still unable to believe what just happened to her. They returned to the raised platform where Syndra turned to see Lulu eating the crown "Yummmm! This is some good purple!" Syndra walked over to where Zed and the others sat. Ahri wanted to say something smart but when she opened her mouth Zed was behind her and covered her mouth. He whispered in her ear "Don't." Ahri rolled her eyes "Fine!"

"Ahri Versus Zed!" Ahri rolled her eyes as she rose up to the raised platform. Under her breath she said "Shit..."

Ahri looked over to Zed, he returned the look and she winked hoping her sexual charm could win this match. Zed didn't respond to it at all 'I'm fucked.' She thought as she was teleported onto the Howling Abyss. Ahri walked out until Zed was in view, She began her assualt knowing she would have to win before they unlocked her ultimate spell. She threw he large blue orb out towards Zed and he side stepped and dodged it. She snapped her fingers and the ball returned passing threw Zed dealing damage for sure because the damage hit was True. Zed responded with shurikens that flew straight into Ahri's many tails. "Ouch that hurt you meany!" she yelled. The battle continued with no one taking favor. Ahri felt her spirit jump. "Goodie!" she mumbled. She went on a heavy offensive in a last ditch effort to beat Zed. She hopped around shooting all her skills which all appeared to hit and on her last jump she fired a charm and it hit. "Score!" she yelled.

"Well you may as well give me a victory kiss, before I win!" she said before she turned to look Zed was gone. "Where did you go?" She looked down at her chest and saw a red light emitting from it. "Well Fu..." Ahri disappeared into white light and the match ended. Ahri pouted the whole way out the door and Zed returned to Syndra and Karma. the next match started "Amumu versus Fiddlesticks!"

"I wonder who will win this match?" Karma asked. Zed and Syndra were clueless, to the answer.

Syndra looked at how many people were left and revealed their were only 3 in the room and 1 more would return from this battle. She glanced at her friends in front of her. Karma 1 shot people and Zed never loses. She began to feel nervous and her legs began to shake. Zed noticed that she was uncomfortable and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. She blushed and thought 'Why does he care for an opponent who he is going to fight and lose to! He is so sweet I think I lo...' "THE WINNER IS AMUMU!" Syndra's thoughts were lost when she saw the little mummy run off the platform crying. Amumu yelled "The big meany scared me!"

The next round began swiftly "Karma versus..." Syndra bit her tongue "..Amumu!" Syndra sighed in relief that it wasn't her turn to fight, that and she didn't want Zed to let go of her.

Karma stood on the raised platform and Amumu walked onto the other side. She smiled and waved at the little yordle. He wiped where his nose should be and waved back. They were teleported to the Howling Abyss and the match began. Karma walked unitl she faced Amumu when she asked "Why do you want to win?"

He replied with tears forming in his eyes "Maybe if I win, people will want to be my friend!" Amumu said with hope as tear slowly dripped down his face. Karma had her mouth agape and tear began to roll down her cheeks. How could she fight something so sweet and innocent. "Sweetheart, I'll be your friend!" she knelled down and opened her arms for a hug. Amumu happily ran into them unable to believe what he just heard.

"Really?!" he asked his eyes going wide

"Yep, Amumu I want you to win this for me can you do that? Win for your _friend._" she tolded the little mummy.

He nodded yes. Karma put him on the ground stood up and stated "I surrender this match..." she looked at the little mumy who was crying with joy "... to my friend!" They were returned to the raised platform. Amumu immediately ran into Karma's arms for another hug and she carried him back to his seat. "Ill be watching from the stands. Okay? Now I want you to win for me and I promise I will be your friend."

"Alright!" Amumu agreed he watched Karma leave and he happily hummed while swinging his little legs over the chair that he was too short for.

Syndra and Zed both relieved that they don't have to fight Karma only lived a short term break when the next round was announced "Syndra Versus Zed!" They both rose from their seats holding hands only to let go when they parted for their sides.

Syndra looked at Zed and said "Ready to lose!"

Zed responded with "As ready as you are."

The were teleported to the Howling Abyss and the match began. Syndra's head felt lighter then she remembered she gave her crown (which was now digested) to Lulu. She laughed at the memory that caused her fear just a couple hours ago. Their battle was boring for the most part Zed dodged her spheres and she dodged his shurikens. Syndra felt power surge through her body and her skin got goose bumps because the feeling brought her pleasure. She knwe that Zed had his fatal Death Mark ready. Syndra yelled as she ran into the brush on the side of the bridge "Come and get me Loser!" Zed took her challenge knowing what skill he had ready.

He was about to enter the brush when a sphere flew out at an amazing speed. Zed unable to dodge got hit in the face and his mask shattered. Syndra tackled Zed from within the brush and know sat on top of him with his arms pinned down. Zed's hand had the red mark ready to be placed but before he could break free she did something that everyone in the audience gasped at. Syndra pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. Even though she didn't want to she removed her lips from his and whispered in his ear "I love you." Before Zed could even respond all the dark spheres surrounding them and that they were in position to rain down on him. He broke his arm free and put the mark in her chest as she flew up and he was pelted by the spheres just as the last sphere hit, the mark inside Syndra's chest popped and she collapsed onto Zed who was defeated at the same time. "Both champions are disqualified! All draws lead to a defeat!" the announcer stated as they were returned to the raised platform. "Amumu is the Winner!" the little mummy jumped out of his chair and began to cry tears of joy. He did it but he doesn't know how he did and he sprinted out the door to go see Karma. Syndra walked over to Zed who was just standing there. "Hello? Are you..." before she could finsih Zed pinned her against the wall. She couldn't respond before Zed put his lips on hers and they entered a long passionate kiss. Syndra's eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around Zed's neck. Zed broke the kiss and whispered in her ear "I love you too." Syndra had sort of a smile as they resumed their very passionate display of affection.


	12. A Shocking Battle and a Winner!

Alright I took count and Zed x Syndra is winning the vote for my next fan fic. After this chapter I will conclude the polls _**BUT**_ I will take suggestions and will consider them for my future stories. Hope you enjoy this Chapter and HAPPY HARROWING (finally)

* * *

**-Before the Final Match Tournament-**

Karma walked out of the Champion's waiting room and began to head towards the room that took you to the spectators stands just outside the bridge of the Howling Abyss. Karma pushed open the large door to reveal a raised glowing platform. She walked up the stairs and crossed over to the stands. She winced as she was surrounded by white light and teleported to the stands outside the Howling Abyss.

She opened her eyes and was shock at the number of people that were watching this match. She saw Shen talking with Akali who didn't look to happy, Lulu was eating what appeared to be the rest of a crown., Jarvan was crying on Garen's shoulder, and Carter was sitting there watching the map intently as if anticipating the next match. Karma walked passed the large number of people and made her way towards Carter. She arrived next to him and they didn't look at each other. They sat in awkward silence until Carter said.

"I'm proud of you" he smiled at her.

"You wanted me to win though and I..." she tried to say before she was cut off by not a finger shushing her lips but his. Karma felt the heat rush to her face as his soft lips moved against hers. When there lips parted Karma was speechless.

"I just wanted you to fight, not to harm others but to prove that you are strong and not weak." he told her. His cheeks had a very distinct shade of pink and his lips were slightly blue from the cold.

"..Wh..Why?" Karma struggled to get out. Still surprised by the very shocking and yet surprising kiss.

"Other summoners said you were useless and that you use peace as an excuse as a reason to mask weakness. After seeing you defeat those with a wrong purpose they now know that you are strong, probably one of the strongest and that they also needed to change their stained underwear after you 1 hit Jarvan." Carter said looking at the 2 figures spawn on opposite sides of the map.

Karma's eyes filled with tears for the second time today and she whimpered "Thank you..." She was not only shacking from her emotions but how cold it was out here. Carter didn't respond with words but with action he wrapped his arm around Karma's waist and pulled her close to him. A sensation of warmth filled Karma. She looked and saw the tattoo flames on Carter's arm was glowing. She rested her head on his shoulder as the match began.

The crowd awwww'd for about the first 30 seconds until they realized that Syndra nd Zed weren't getting hit. The stands remained quite until Zed and Syndra both unlocked their ultimate skills. Syndra yelled something and ran into the brush.

Several comments could be heard through the crowd.

"What's going on?"

"End of the line for Syndra!"

"This might be Zed's first defeat."

"Where the hell is the snack bar?"

"Hey look there!"

Zed was following shortly behind Syndra when not only he but the crowd was stunned when a sphere hit him in the face and his mask flew off. Gasps of shock echoed through the stands as this was the first contact in a while. Suddenly Syndra leaped out of the bush, tackled Zed and ended up on top of him. "I wonder whats...oh you lucky whore!" Ahri yelled as she watched Syndra press her lips against Zed. Jaws dropped through the whole stands and a mixture of cheers, smart comments, jealous remarks, and "Shhhh!" noises were heard. Dark spheres began to spawn all around the couple stuck in a lip-lock. Carter smirked 'Wow, I'm surprised Miss. Cocky had a plan.' He thought to himself. Karma's eyes went wide at the sight and her caramel cheeks gave a hint of pink.

The crowd was silenced when Syndra flew into the air with a red mark on her chest and Zed was getting crushed by spheres. Screams of pain were heard from both of them as she collapsed right back onto Zed and they were enveloped in white light. A loud voice over head "Draw! Both parties disqualified! Amumu is the victor!" An uproar of cheers boomed through the crowd as this years champion of champion had been crowned. Karma quickly got up and grabbed Carter's hand and pulled him towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Carter asked trying to follow the sprinting Karma

"To say congrats to a friend." She stated simply.

They reached the return pad and Karma went into Carter for an embrace and not just holding hands. He smirked as she buried her face into his chest. They were taken back to the Institute and Karma started to run again. She thought that maybe he was still in the Champions' Room. Out of breath she opened the door and saw Syndra and Zed in another lip-lock this one 10 times more passionate then there last. Karma gasped and slammed the door shut.

"What, was he not in there?" Carter asked confused at her reaction.

"No, no he is not" she said as she walked away.

Carter began to open the door but Karma grabbed his hand and just shock her head "No". She knew interrupting what she just saw would probably end in death. Before Carter could ask why a little mummy came screaming down the hallway. He had tears streaming down his face and a small bubble squeezing between the bandages on his face. "I did it! I did it!" is what he kept yelling as he ran straight into Karma's arms.

"You did so good" Karma told the little mummy who she was now holding in the air.

"Yep! Will you come with me to get my prize?" He asked with little puppy mummy eyes

"Sure thing!" Karma said as she smiled at her new little friend.

Carter couldn't help but smile at how well Karma could handle people no matter age, gender, and now state of life. He followed behind the little mummy who was pulling Karma's hand as the walked down the hall. They arrived at the doors for the stage. Amumu whispered something to Karma and ran inside, he was greeted by every champion (except for a few). He smiled uncontrollably as he was given a small trophy and would later receive one of the prizes that everyone fought so hard for.

He returned to Karma and Carter and held his trophy above his head. He cried with joy as he escorted the 2 to the head summoners office. Once inside the massive office Amumu was presented with 3 options for a prize.

"You may chose the Money." the old man siad pointing at the large pile of cash

"The new armor" the old man pointed to a group of summoners holding different pieces of armor.

"or the trip to the Cyrstal Stream beach trip for 5" he said as he held a large packet in his hand.

'5? What a strange number for a party to go on vacation with..' Carter's thoughts were interrupted when Amumu said "I'm going to take the vacation with my new friends!" Karma and Carter had the most shocked expressions in the world. It felt as if his jaw were any lower it would hit the floor.

"Are...are you sure?" Karma asked

"Yep! I entered the tournament to make friends and to show gratitude to my new friends I am going to treat them." Amumu said happily Karma's eyes began to water, it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. "I am glad we are you friends but you don't have to do this." Carter stated not wanting the little mummy to give up his chance at the other prizes. "I want my friends to be happy with me so pack your bags we are going to the beach!" Amumu yelled as he grabbed the package and ran towards the door. He stopped and turned to face Carter and Karma "Also can you find 2 people to come with us I ran out of friends." Everyone in the rooms heart shattered. Carter with tears in his eyes holding the crying Karma "I know just the 2."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, being tired and lazy doesn't help anyone. Also after the next chapter is posted the poll will have ended and the pairing will be decided for my next Fan Fic! Please vote and remember Kat, Lux, Zed, and Syndra are not the only champs!


	13. The Love in the Tide

OK so my next LoL Fan Fic is for Zed X Syndra! (Wow we aren't reading one about them right now!) Its fine its what the people want and at the end of this one I will give preview of the fic might be about whether it be AU or some what Lore related. For now only time will tell! Please enjoy this Chapter and sorry it so late #Just realized its Wednesday. My most sincere apologizes Please forgive me

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LoL Franchise all rights belong to Riot Games. Please make note if you have not realized**

**-Back in the Apartment Building-**

Syndra ran around her room frantically attempting to get what she was packing in order. She had just found out about the trip 2 hours ago and now after taking a "20 minute" nap she woke up less than an hour to pack. Syndra was counting the number of outfits she had laid out on the bed. Thanks to Ahri she knew how to match clothes and what went with what. During this frenzy of moving shirt to pants or pants to shirt she didn't even notice Zed walk into the room.

"Do you need help?" Zed offered without getting her attention first. Syndra jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped what she was holding. When it landed on the floor. Zed and Syndra both got a good view of her black lace panties and a very skimpy black bra. Both their faces gave a shade of pink as Syndra kicked her lingerie across the room and out of sight. The new found couple sat in silence for a few seconds when Zed cleared his throat and asked for a second time.

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes, Please! Hold on" she responded as she shoved all the clothes (including the lingerie) into the suit case. She climbed on top of the suit case and requested. "Zip me up please!"

Zed grabbed the zipper and pulled it all the way around the now fat suitcase. He smiled at the beautiful mage as she still sat a top the suitcase. "Lets go, they are waiting for us." he said as he started to turn.

"WAIT!" she yelled, he looked back to see her laying on the suit case with her arms up "Help me up!"

"Help me up...What?" he asked with a mischievous tone.

She let out a sigh, "Help me up...Please."

"Alright" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, Syndra was pulled almost all the way up when Zed slipped on a show she left on the floor. The teo fell down with a bang and she ended up on top of him. They bust out into laughter and Zed said jokingly

"This is like when we first met."

"Yeah except you have clothes on."

"That and when we first met I couldn't do this."

Zed pressed his lips against Syndra's and there eyes fluttered shut. Syndra willing kissed back and there mouths opened letting their tongues meet. It was a battle for dominance, one that Zed easily one, and his tongue moved all around her mouth. He wanted to explore deeper, her taste was almost over-bearing. During the heat of passion they rolled over Zed now on top of Syndra. Syndra as much as she loved power, got a huge sensation of pleasure when someone was powering over her. She wrapped her arms around Zed's neck to further deepen the kiss. Zeds hands slid down to her waist and explored the curves of her body. Syndra's breathing hitched when his rouged hand slid down her body and she let out a moan of pleasure in Zed's mouth. She wanted him to move his hands all over her body and send her over the top.

Zed broke the passionate kiss and slid his shirt off. Syndra's eyes went wide a the sight of his sexy body, his muscles flexed as he slid the shirt over his head had basically melted to his washboard abs. There lips met again for a brief moment and she broke the kiss, she gave an evil smrik as she slid her tank top off and threw across the room. She leaned up and whispered in his ear "Its only fair" Zed didn't disagree, not one bit. Zed kissed Syndra down her neck slowly as he moved on of his hands up to one of her luxurious breasts. He began to massage the lump as he bit down on her neck, She let out a moan of pleasure and exhaled "Zed" Their lips met again then their tongues met. Syndra's tonge did the exploring this time moving all over Zed's lips. She wanted to taste more of the man of shadows and she bit down on his lip. Before either of their tongues could continue to taste the buffets that were each other, there was a knock at the door.

Both of them let out a sigh of disappointment as they came back from their high of desire and realized the situation they were in. They both got up flushed face in all and dressed. Syndra opened the door to greet Karma.

"Ready to go?" Karma asked with a smile.

"Yeah, let me just go get my suit case." Syndra began to walk away when Karma noticed something on her neck that looked like a bruise. As Syndra walked into her room to get her suitcase to go Zed walked out with his. Karma noticed his face was flushed and his hair was in a mess. Her mind made the connection and she prayed that she wasn't going to die for interrupting 2 of the most strongest champions out there.

They walked out of the room and head down the hallway towards Carter and Amumu who were waiting for the 3 at the elevator. The rode the elevator down to the lobby. They exited the building and began to walk towards the summoner transport platforms. Before entering the room Karma pulled out a necklace and stopped Syndra before she could walk in.

"Syndra put this on." she said almost sounded pleading.

"Why?" She inquired

"Well in Ionia your body might be overwhelmed with power and we don't want to cause a wave of panic with in the ignorant citiznes. I promise you can take it off once we reach the resort." she said hoping she wouldn't flip the hell out that someone wanted to restrain her for only a short amount of time.

"Alright." Syndra stated taking the necklace, which looked like a normal gold necklace, and put it on. Karma surprised entered the building after Syndra and got onto the platform with Zed, Amumu, and Carter. Syndra stood on the platform unphased like everyone else. Karma held onto Carter's arm and Amumu held her leg to comfort her too. She gave a small smile as they were surrounded by white light and teleported to Ionia. They opened their eyes and ended up in a room similar to the one they left earlier. Carter and Karma both had tattoos that glowed on their body signifying that they had arrived in Ionia. Syndra gave a small pout even Zed's eyes grew a brighter red now that they were in their homeland. They walked outside where they found the carriage that was to take the resort. All 5 climbed on board and sat as the carriage sprang forward and began to move. Syndra laid her head on Zed's lap and fell asleep. Zed stayed awake and stared out the carriage window. This was to distract him from thinking about the events of this morning, he didn't want Syndra to wake up to his head down below. The thought of that filled his mind and his face lit up red as he stared out at the moving terrain. Karma and Carter leaned their heads together and were sleeping on one another. Amumu slept on their laps using their thighs as a bed.

The few that wore asleep were awoken when the carriage came to a halt. Syndra was the only one to remain asleep while the others were exited the vehicle, Zed let out a heavy exhale and picked he up bridal style and exited the carriage. Outside of the carriage the ocean breeze hit all of their faces and everyone was taking in the scenery. Syndra felt the sudden temperature changed and her face cringed and her eyes opened. Her face filled with blush as she looked up at Zed and realized he had carried her out of the carriage.

"You can let me down now." She stated to the Zed who was looking off into the horizon.

He looked down at her and put her on the ground. Before leaving to get her luggage she took Zed into an embrace and ran towards the back of the carriage and grabbed her luggage. Zed was quick to follow and they both made their way to the home that was prepared for their stay. The carriage departed and Zed and Syndra were greeted at the door by the 3 they were staying with. Syndra dropped her bad on the floor as soon as she made it threw the door.

"Can I take this off now?" Syndra asked referencing the necklace that was inhibiting her powers.

"Only if you don't destroy the house." Karma said jokingly

"Ha ha ha very funny." Syndra sarcastically responded to the obviously joking Karma. Syndra removed her necklace and a chill ran down her spine. Her veins coursing with power. Her eyes lit up a bright purple and she threw her head back as she felt her power fill her body. She leaped of the ground exceptionally fast but was sent straight back down when her head collided with the door way. The entire room filled with laughter as they watched Syndra fall flat on her face.

Trying to contain his laughter he reached for her hand to help her up. She gave a glare and put her hand in his and she lifted him up. "Alright no more flying in the house" she said as a remind to herself.

"Alright lets unpack and head to the beach." Carter offered

The room agreed in unison and they all made their way down the hallway. Carter, Karma, and Amumu went into the first bedroom and Zed and Syndra went into the next one. The rooms were fairly large both containing a king size bed, a wardrobe, and a small coach by the window. The window had a breathtaking view of the beach. The white sand, calm blue waves, gently swaying trees. Syndra was taking the whole view in and was brought back to reality when Zed said.

"I guess you get the bed."

She walked over to him got right next to his face and whispered in his ear "No, _We _get the bed"

She pressed her lips against his for a brief and walked out of the room to go get her suitcase. Zed turned and watched her exit, taking in all of what just happened and how she left the room. Her hips swayed as she walked and her near perfect behind moved with them and Zed couldn't help but stare. Who knew Zed could be driven so mad by a woman. He smiled as shook his head, he walked over to his bag and retrieved a pair of black and red swim trunks and took them into the bathroom. He quickly changed into the swim trunks and sat on the bed waiting for Syndra to return. She came back with her suitcase and placed it beside the bed. She retrieved her swimsuit from her bag and ran into the bathroom. Zed could hear her giggle while she was in there 'What is she doin...' before his mind could finish she exited the bathroom in a very revealing purple bikini. She put her hand on her hip and leaned her weight to one foot and asked almost seductively "What do you think?"

Zed's eyes moved along her body taking in every stunning inch and bairly got the words "Breathtaking" out of his mouth. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door and down the hall. They met Carter, Karma, and Amumu on the back patio. Karma had on a green bikini just as revealing as Syndra while Carter had a blue pair of swim trunks that had a fire pattern on one leg and lighting bolts on the other. Amumu had on a pair of sunglasses that were too big for his head. they headed down the wooden platform until it eventually merges with the sand. Syndra walked onto the sand which was naturally hot due to the direct heat from the sun. She winced at the pain and leaped into the air not wanting to touch sand as hot as Brand.

"Get down here you big baby!" Carter said mockingly.

"No!" She responded and then stuck her tongue out at him. Karma tapped Carter's shoulder and whispered in his ear, he gave a small chuckle.

Karma cleared her throat and said "We all love this very exposing view of your behind but as you know only one of us here are interested in this view." Syndra and Zed's face lit up bright red. Syndra dropped to the ground and she began to lift her feet up rapidly trying not to burn her feet. Then an idea sparked in her mind and she bolted to the ocean. Zed with a flushed face rolled his eyes watching Syndra sprint like a child towards the water. Karma walked over to a spot in the sand and put down her towel. Amumu went over to a spot in the sand and began to make a sand castle. Carter sat down his towel besides Karma and laid down and pulled out a book. Zed walked towards to ocean to join Syndra who was running around splashing the water and kicking the water like a small child.

Karma laid on the towel on her back at first but she ended up turned towards Carter. She stared at him while he read his book, she thought he looked cute while he was reading. Carter caught her staring eyes and asked "Enjoying the view?"

Her cheeks grew a shade of pink and she couldn't respond to the question because it caught her so off guard. He put his book down and turned himself to face her, She couldn't get the words out of her throat as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Her breathing was hitched when she was pulled closer to him and just before she could make a comeback to the joking question their lips were locked together. His soft lips moved along hers and hers moved back. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled herself closer to deepen their display of affection. Before their tongues could meet their elongated kiss was interrupted by a little mummy.

Karma not mad at him since he was technically a little kid followed the little mummy.

"Alright, alrigght what did you want me to..." she looked at the sand structure he had built, It was an exact replica of the Institute of War. "Amumu this is amazing, how did you do this."

"I had alot of sand in my old home so i spent most my time making friends out of sand but he mean wind would take them away." Karma held back the tears and the sound of her heart shattering at the sad story. "What are you going to do now Amumu?" Karma asked

He lifted up a small fiddler crab and said "Im going to make a home for my new buddy!" Karma struggling to hold back the tears whimpered "Okay!" she walked back over to where her and Carter once lay. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed taking in the suns rays. She grew an almost devilish smile and laid right on top of him. He opened his eyes and his face flushed Karma was rubbing her chest against him and asked "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Not even having to respond their lips met again only to be broken when she whispered in his ear "I..I love you"

He pulled her close and brushed his lips against her ear lobe and whispered to her "I love you too" Waves of pleasure went down Karma's spine as he kissed down her neck. His lips moved back up to her jaw line and after a long trail of kisses back to her lips. They were both to into the moment when Karma sat up and turned to see if the 2 were looking at them, only to find no one there.

"Where are Zed and Syndra?" Karma asked.

"Syndra got sand all in her swim suit and Zed took it upon himself to carry the chafing drama queen back to the house." Carter responded

"Well that means its just you and me" Before her lips could make it back to his they were interupted by a loud

"And Me!" they both looked to see Amumu with a large toothy grin standing in front of a ful sized house made of sand.

The 2 laughed their butts off at the home Amumu made for his new "Buddy"

**The End- ( Don't judge it I made it a cheesy Hall-Mark Special ending for the 10 viewers enjoyment)**

* * *

Ok so I started this chapter on Wednesday and right now its Thursday and Im like where the hell did 24 hours go? Anyways Since Zed and syndra got the next Fan Fiction Im going to make it sour with lemon/ I might one shot with them leaving the beach to the house or I might make a whole new story in general who the hell knows? Also I'm going to start writing Fan Fiction for other thins too for example Fairy Tail (Which I am mad as hell because the Anime ran out before the finished the GMG and Im like #Killing a family of Iguana orphans if I dont get my new episodes. Sorry but yes I will start the Zed X Syndra soon also After them I think i am going to do Talon x Fiora or Talon x Irelia but never Talon x Kat, Kat and Garen are obvi together.


End file.
